The Kaiba Name
by Chocolate Mori
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a loner, needing no one else other than his brother. Until, one day a new student flips his world upsidedown. But will this new girl bring back Seto's past, both his ancient past and his dark, more recent one. SetoxOC
1. An Interesting First Day

Chapter 1: An Interesting First Day

RING! RING! RING! RING!

CRASH!!!!

A girl fell to the floor after rolling off her bed in attempt to silence her alarm clock. She pulled herself free from the sheets and glared at her clock, which still buzzed annoyingly. She flipped it off, grumbled something about hating the first day and trudged off to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Astrid."

A cheery black haired woman called out to the grumpy girl from the kitchen.

"Morning Mom"

Astrid replied sleepily. She yawned and sat down to a plate of toast, jam and some orange juice. She finished her breakfast quickly and went back upstairs to her room. She walked into her bathroom and washed the sleep off her face. She looked into the mirror and saw a girl staring back at her. The girl had shoulder length brown hair, calm, almost puppy-like brown eyes.

"Good morning to you to Astrid"

Astrid said at her reflection, before taking a shower.

"You have GOT to be kidding me.."

Astrid mumbled to herself as she stared down at her new school uniform. The pink jacket and short blue skirt just lay there on her bed, as if taunting her with its silence.

Astrid heaved a big sigh and slipped into her uniform. It was itchy and uncomfortable and to her the skirt was WAY to short. But there was nothing she could really do about it. She looked back at her clock. She had gotten up extra early today, so she still had time left before she had to get going. Astrid checked her bag, to make sure she wasn't missing anything for school, did her hair up in a simple ponytail and found a map to show her which way to go for the school. It was time to get going and she heaved her backpack up and headed out the door.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

She called out, before closing the door behind her.

30 minutes later she was sitting in the principles office. He was explaining her schedule to her and how the school system worked, etc, etc. He finally handed her schedule to her and let her leave. She arrived in her first class, Math, 5 minutes before the bell would ring. She looked around the classroom. Everyone was talking with their friends; recapping the summer, or just chit chatting. A girl with short brown hair, a tad lighter than her own, and dressed in the same horrid uniform walked up to her.

"Hello, You're new here, right?"

Astrid nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm Astrid."

Astrid said, a weak smile on her face. She was rather shy around new people.

"I'm Tea. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Astrid smiled a little wider and followed Tea.

"That's Joey, Tristan, and Yugi."

Tea said, indicating to each boy in turn.

"Guys, this is Astrid. She's new here."

The boys all greeted her nicely. She felt welcome with the group.

"So where are ya from?"

The blond haired kid named Joey asked her.

"I'm from America. My dad moved here cause of business."

"Do you like it here so far, Astrid?"

The spiky haired boy called Yugi asked her.

"Yes..I didn't quite enjoy my old school to much."

"How come?"

The brown haired kid, Tristan, asked her.

"I didn't really have many friends there...or any at all.."

Astrid said, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Those American kids must have been some big jerks to not like a beautiful girl like you."

Joey said. Astrid blushed maybe 5 different shades of red. She never considered herself beautiful. Joey noticed this and smiled to himself. Thankfully Tea decided to change the subject.

"So how do you like the school?"

Astrid smiled at Tea, ever so glad she changed the subject.

"It's alright..The only thing that really bothers me is the uniform. Its awful."

Everyone laughed at this comment.

"Don't worry, you get used to it.."

Tea said between giggles.

"I know, but I swear I saw some guys trying to look up my skirt in the hallway."

Astrid said, blushing again, while everyone else laughed.

"Will If any of them bug you again, just tell me and I'll put em in their place."

Joey said, winking at her. Tea noticed this and promptly whacked him over the head. You all laughed even harder, but the bell rung and they all had to go to their seats, except for Astrid.

The teacher walked in and the class soon silenced. Astrid was left standing in a corner of the room behind the teacher.

"Good day everyone. My name is Mr. Kiran and I will be you're Math teacher this year. I have high expectations for all of you and will expect you to live up to them. This year will probably be your hardest year in math and I will not make it any easier for you. Slackers will be left behind and dropped into a lower level class."

He said in a stern, almost mean, voice. Astrid sighed to herself. This was going to be a long year.

"On a lighter note, we have a new student in the class. I expect you all to treat her with respect. Now, if you could tell us a bit about yourself."

Mr. Kiran indicated to her and she moved up to the front of the class. She smiled out to Tea and the group and they smiled back.

"My name is Astrid Aeli,. I just moved here from America. There isn't much to say about myself, I guess I'm pretty boring really."

Astrid said, she tried her hardest to make Mr. Kiran displeased with her introduction, but unable to have him complain and it worked.

He grunted slightly as she finished.

"Now Ms. Aeli, you can take a seat back there next to Mr. Kaiba."

Astrid's head nearly snapped of her head as she looked at the boy Mr. Kiran was pointing at. He had dark brown hair and piercingly cold blue eyes. Astrid gulped and walked over to him, taking a seat.

She sighed loudly as Mr. Kiran began his lecture. She looked over at the boy sitting next to her. She smiled at him, only to have him pretend he did not notice. She sighed again and began scribbling on a piece of paper. When Mr. Kiran had his back turned she passed it to him.

He looked confused, but opened up the note.

"_Hello. My name is Astrid, but you knew that already, didn't you? What's your name?"_

Kaiba looked at her, bewildered. She just smiled warmly at him, like she didn't have a care in the world. He would have normally just ignored the note, but..the way she smiled at him. It was so very friendly.

"_I'm Kaiba, Mr. Kiran already went through that, remember."_

He slips the note back to her and she read it, a small giggle erupting from her mouth. Thankfully Mr. Kiran was too involved in his lecture to notice. The note was soon slipped back to Kaiba.

"_I know you knew I knew. I was wondering if you had a first name."_

He looked up at her again, she had that same welcoming smile on her face. He noticed her eyes now, glimmering with a sort of childish joy. He was about to tell her to leave him alone. But a voice in his head told him to be nice to her. Kaiba? Being nice? Inconceivable.. but then again. She had done nothing wrong.

"_I do have a first name."_

That was all he wrote before passing the note back to her. She read it and for a second, sadness seemed to flash in her eyes. She soon wrote something else and passed it back.

"_Oh well No-Name Kaiba. I was wondering if you knew where any of these classes are. I got sort of lost getting here, lucky I was early though."_

Below this she had written her schedule. Math, then Science, then English, followed by Art, Lunch and finally History.

Kaiba looked at his own schedule. He had Math, Science, English, PE, Lunch and History. They only had one period different. He was about to write something rude, but as he looked at her smile again, he decided against it.

"_I have most of my classes with you. I'll show you around."_

She read the note and looked up at him, a huge smile on her face. Kaiba noticed how pretty she really was. Her smile was so contagious, it made him want to be happy, no. He couldn't be going soft. Being courteous is one thing, but smiling.. She scribbled away and passed the note back.

"_Thanks Kaiba.."_

He looked at the note and frowned. It sounded so wrong. This girl calling him Kaiba. He thought he would never do this, but he wrote something on the note and passed it back to her. She read the three words over and over, with such joy in her face it made Kaiba feel quite good about himself, no matter how much he tried not to.

"_Call me Seto."_

Mr. Kiran soon interrupted this lovely moment.

"Ms. Aeli.. Since you seem so interested in taking notes on the subject, could you tell us the answer to the problem on the board."

Mr. Kiran said spitefully. Kaiba froze up. He glanced at the problem on the blackboard, it took up half the board. It was his fault she was distracted, but then again, why did he care. But he did. He looked over at Astrid, who took one glance at the problem, seemingly taking it in. Maybe 5 seconds later, right about the time Mr. Kiran opened his mouth to tell her off for not paying attention, Astrid spoke.

"The answer is 537."

She said, smiling over at Seto then back at Mr. Kiran, who along with everybody else was in shock.

"That is.. correct Ms. Aeli."

Seto looked over at her, impressed. Astrid smiled at him, obviously proud with herself. _Maybe it WAS a good thing I was nice to her._ Seto thought to himself, before going off to listen to the rest of Mr. Kiran's dull lecture.

The first three periods passed by without much event.. Astrid had to introduce herself in every class and in every class she dropped hints about herself. Seto was the only one who noticed, since he was in all her classes.

In Science, she mentioned how she liked to sing, but never really learned how to dance. In English, she said how she loved roller coasters and thrill rides. Seto's view on her changed with every introduction. From witty, to silly, to daring, he finally rested on that she was all of them. The sat together in the first three periods they shared, since no one really chose to sit next to the cold-hearted Kaiba. Well, he was cold-hearted to everyone else, but every time he looked at Astrid smile, all thoughts of saying anything snide or rude was wiped from his mind.

Fourth period came and they parted ways.

"See you at lunch, alright Seto."

Astrid said to him as he dropped her off at her class. He nodded and left to his class.

Astrid entered her art class and was glad to find Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all there. They were in her Math and English classes, but she had always been seated far from them. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Heya Astrid."

Yugi called to her and she strode over to them.

"Bad luck in Math and English Astrid."

Joey said to her. She looked at him, confused.

"You're stuck next to Kaiba in both of those classes."

Joey said, putting a nasty emphasis when he mentions Seto's name. Astrid was still rather confused.

"What's wrong with sitting next to Seto? He's really nice."

Astrid watched a look of shock come onto everyone's faces.

"Does he know you're calling him by his first name?"

Yugi asked, worry etched in his voice.

"Yeah. It took em a while to get it out of him, but he told me to call him that. Should I be calling him Kaiba?"

The group just seemed more and more confused every time Astrid spoke.

"He doesn't let anyone but his brother call him Seto. He must really like you."

Yugi said, apparently relieved Astrid had Seto's permission.

"Seto has a brother?"

Astrid asked cautiously, as if suddenly afraid.

"Yeah, a younger brother, he's the only thing that slime ball cares about besides his company."

Joey said. He obviously didn't like Kaiba very much. Astrid would have retorted, but the teacher had entered the room and was assigning them all to easels around the room. Astrid got one next to Yugi and this other boy. She didn't like the way this other boy looked at her. It was the kind of look that guys get when they are undressing girls with their mind. She shuddered and turned away.

The art teacher, Ms. Ortiz, told them that they would begin by painting a still life painting, specifically a bowl of fruit. Astrid smiled. She loved art, and thought she was rather good at it. She began painting the bowl in front of her, letting the brush become an extension of her arm. She soon finished and stood back to admire her work. It was exquisite. Yugi looked over at it and smiled.

"You're really good, Astrid."

Astrid blushed, she always did when she received compliments.

"Thanks Yugi, you aren't bad at all yourself."

She said indicating to his painting. She was right, it was good, but it didn't have the flair or life that Astrid's painting had. The teacher walked around and gave them both A's.

The bell rung and Astrid hurried out of the room. After she had finished her painting, she noticed that the weird boy who had freaked her out earlier, was still just as creepy. He stared at her all the rest of the period. It was seriously creeping her out. Yugi and the gang met up with her outside.

"That kid was staring at you really weird."

Tea stated.

"I know.."

Astrid said, shuddering at the smallest idea of what he might have been thinking.

"Ya want me to go beat up that creep."

Joey said, coming up close to her.

"You can't go around beating up every kid that looks at Astrid like that, you'll have to beat up half the school."

Tristan said, as if he was stating how obvious it was that Astrid was good looking.

"I know that Tristan, but I CAN go an beat up that creepy kid, you should have seen how he looked at her..Ewww"

Joey said, wrapping his arm around Astrid.

"You don't need to do that Joey..."

Astrid said, smiling and blushing up at Joey.

Little did she know that Seto Kaiba had been watching this. For some reason when he saw Joey wrap his arm around Astrid, he felt angry. He wanted to beat that Wheeler into a bloody pulp, but he couldn't show them it bothered him. He walked over to them casually and came up to Astrid., completely ignoring everyone else.

"Hey Astrid, You want to come and have lunch with me."

He asked, politely, but coldly. He refused to show any emotion in front of the mutt and his friends.

"Sure Seto."

Astrid said, smiling. She slipped out from Joey's arm and walked over to Seto.

"I'll see you guys later, ok"

She smiled brightly at them and walked off with Kaiba. He turned around and gave a Joey a satisfied smirk.

Once they had walked away Joey spoke, he was red hot with anger.

"Why I oughtta..."

He said rolling up his sleeves. But the all grabbed his arms before he could charge.

"Leave it alone Joey. You should just be glad Kaiba didn't say anything to us. He actually acted..nice."

Yugi said, as Tea giggled at the thought of Kaiba being nice.

Seto and Astrid sat outside, on the school grounds, under a shaded tree. Kaiba normally didn't have any lunch and today wouldn't be much different. He just watched Astrid much daintily away at her sandwich. How she was able to smile all the time. How her eyes seemed to gleam. How the light that streamed from the branches made her hair shine different tones of brown. His thoughts were interrupted by himself. _I can't let myself go soft just because of this silly girl. I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp. I barely know this girl._ His thoughts were once again interrupted when She finished her sandwich and pulled out a Twix bar. She pulled one of the chocolate bars out and offered it to Seto.

"Want some chocolate? You haven't eaten anything this whole time."

Seto snapped back to reality and looked down at her. Why did she do this to him? Her smile was so welcoming. He just couldn't say no,.

"Sure.."

He mumbled taking the chocolate bar. He took a bite. He had forgotten how much he really liked chocolate. He chewed on it as he watched Astrid eat her own Twix bar and immense look of satisfaction on her face. He didn't know if it was from the chocolate or from the fact that he was eating.

All of a sudden she looked up at him and began giggling.

"What so funny?"

He asked, offended.

"You have chocolate on your cheek.."

Astrid muttered, taking out a napkin and dabbing at Seto's cheek. Seto was in shock. Didn't she know who he was? He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp. He would not let this.. this.. GIRL sway him. He pulled away from her. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye because he knew she looked hurt.

"We should go back to the school. Class is about to start."

Seto said coldly, getting up and walking towards the school. Astrid got her things together and just sat there for a second. Had she done something wrong? She got up and began to walk back to the school.

"I KNEW that jerk Kaiba would hurt her like that."

Joey said from behind the bushes where he, Tristan, Tea and Yugi had been hiding. He sounded furious.

"He was a jerk to her."

Tea agreed, but she didn't sound as angry as Joey.

"He's just not used to being around people that isn't Mokuba. Give him a break. You could tell he was enjoying it all the rest of the time."

Yugi said in Kaiba's defense.

"Lets go back to class."

Tristan said, as if trying to get them all, especially Joey, of this subject. They all walked back to school, all of them silent.

The last period of the day started. Astrid had History, so did Seto and Joey. They all took their regular seat in the class, except for Astrid. The teacher asked her to once again introduce herself and she did so. This time she didn't say anything about herself besides the fact that she moved from America. She took a seat by Joey this time. Some annoying girl, one of his so-called 'fan-girls', took the seat near Seto. She watched him with dreamy eyes. He sighed. _I just had to get stuck with this idiotic girl...didn't I? _He told himself. He watched Astrid take a desk a few seats in front of him, next to..WHEELER! His anger rose again as he saw Wheeler greet her. But why did he care? She was just a silly girl. She didn't even know who he was. _Stupid Girl.._ He thought to himself, before turning to the teacher, who had already began lecturing on his subject. He felt the girl sitting next to him staring at him. He turned his head at her and gave a good look at her. She had long strawberry blonde locks and bright green eyes. Most boys would have thought her to be very pretty, but she looked like any other person to Kaiba, inferior. He turned his head back to the front of the room, stopping on Astrid. He couldn't help but look at her delicate features. _Beautiful.._ He thought to himself. As soon as he realized what he had though, he mentally slapped himself. _You, Seto Kaiba, are an idiot._ He turned back to the teacher as he droned on and on.

The final bell rung and all the student gave out a collecting sigh. It had been the longest first day they had ever had. Seto watched Astrid leave with Joey. _She deserves better than that mutt.._ He told himself. Before he could do anything about what he had just though, the girl who had sat next to him came up to him.

"Hello, I'm Carina."

She said. Her voice was high pitched and nasally. It made him cringe in disgust. He stood up, ignoring her.

"You're Seto Kaiba, right?"

She said. He still ignored her.

"So Seto....would you like to go with me for ice cream some day?"

She asked confidently, as if no one could turn her down. This was the final straw for Kaiba. He turned around and glared at her with his icy, blue eyes.

"I don't have time for imbeciles like you and if you EVER call me Seto again, I'll rearrange your face."

He said before whipping around and leaving the room. The girl was almost in tears.

Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo, looking absent-mindedly out his window. His younger brother, Mokuba, was the same way on the other side of the limo. _How dare that girl speak with me like that? Who did she think she was?_ Seto thought in reference to the blonde girl in history. He gazed out his window and something, or someone caught his eye. It was Astrid walking home from school. He argued with himself for a minute or two before reaching a conclusion.

"Pull over.."

He told his driver commandingly.

Astrid had been walking down the street to her house. It seemed a lot further now. It was still a good 5 blocks from here. She sighed. He backpack was getting very heavy. She saw a black limo out of the corner of her eye and shrugged it off. She then saw it again, it had pulled over next to her. The window rolled down to reveal Seto Kaiba, the one person she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"You need a ride?"

He asked politely. _Please say yes, please say yes._ He found himself thinking that and gave himself another mental slap.

Astrid looked at him. He DID ask very politely, so why say no.

"That's be nice."

She said, smiling, weakly, but still, over at Seto as she approached the limo. He opened the door and got out, allowing her to scoot in. Seto then got in. She was now sitting between Seto and a small boy who was looking at her oddly.

"Mokuba, It's rude to stare."

Seto said to his brother and Mokuba snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother. "

He said, still glancing over at Astrid every two seconds.

_So that's Seto's younger brother. Cute kid._ Astrid thought to herself.

"It's alright, Mokuba, was it?"

Astrid said to him, smiling her full welcoming smile once more.

"Yup. What's your name?"

Mokuba said, smiling very widely as well.

"I'm Astrid Aeli. As you may have noticed by this dreadful uniform, I go to your brother's school."

She said kindly. Mokuba laughed at the comment about the uniform.

"I know. Seto hates his uniform as well."

"Who wouldn't?"

They both laughed, Seto even cracked a small, very, very small smile. Mokuba saw this and grinned even wider.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

He asked, which caught both of them off guard.

"No!!"

Both Seto and Astrid said at the same time. They saw this and Astrid turned away, blushing furiously. A pink tinge showed in Seto's cheeks as he turned away as well. Mokuba smiled. _They like each other. Even though they don't admit it._

Astrid saw her house and pointed at it.

"That's my stop..."

She said shyly. Seto looked over and looked at her house. It wasn't small, not at all. But it wasn't too large either. The limo stopped in front of her house and Seto got out. He held the door open for her as she slipped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Seto."

Mokuba's eyes opened wide when he hear Astrid call his brother Seto. He must REALLY like her then.

"It was no trouble."

Seto replied in his normal voice. Mokuba decided to intervene.

"Maybe you could come over to our house one day Astrid. I have some really fun things there."

Astrid smiled. Mokuba was such a dear. Seto stiffened when he heard this from Mokuba.

'I'd love to go, if it's alright with your brother, of course."

Astrid looked up at Seto. He eyes begging him to say yes.

"Maybe one day."

Seto replied. Mokuba had been too bold. He had only just met this girl and there was his little brother inviting her over to her house.

Both Mokuba and Astrid looked saddened by his answer.

"Oh well. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you around school Seto. Nice meeting you Mokuba."

She said before turning and going into her house. Seto re-entered the car, trying to avoid Mokuba's pleading eyes.

_You are so stubborn, Big Brother._


	2. The 7th Floor

_**--I didn't add this to my first chapter, I am a dunce. XD. I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or any of the charcters. I'm just having some fun here. THat's all I have to say, enjoy. --**_  
  
Chapter 2: The 7th Floor

It had been almost a month since the first day of school. Everyone had grown closer to Astrid. One day she would have lunch with Kaiba, the next day she'd have lunch with Yugi and the gang. She would never admit it to anyone, especially Joey, but she enjoyed lunch with Kaiba more than lunch with them.

Seto and Astrid had grown close, but Seto had not yet had her over to his house, like he promised he'd do 'one day'. But that day would come.

Seto and Astrid sat in science class. They had two person tables and ever since the first day Seto and Astrid would sit with each other. Astrid would make comments on the lecture or the teacher every once in a while that would actually make Seto smile. It was a special smile, just for Astrid and Mokuba, but for no one else.

That day Astrid was mentioning how funny their science teacher's comb-over was when he announced that they would work on their first group project for the year.

"It will be worth 30 of your grade this term, so you must work diligently. The project will be due in two weeks. Write your name and your partner's name on a piece of paper and leave it up at my desk at the end of class.

All the boys looked over at Astrid. She hated to admit it, but some of them hadn't stopped trying to look up her skirt. But whenever one tried, Seto or Joey would tell them off. Seto looked over at her and asked, in an intentionally loud voice so all the boys in the class could hear.

"Partners?"

"Partners."

She replied, as Kaiba scribbled their names on a sheet of paper. All the boys sighed collectively and some even launched nasty looks over at Kaiba. One of the nastiest looks came from the weird kid from art class, but neither paid much attention to it.

The day dragged on and soon it was lunch. It was Kaiba's turn to have Astrid over with him for lunch. They had previously arranged it so that he would not have to sit with Yugi and the others. They had tried that once, and it had ended in Joey and Kaiba nearly ripping each other's heads off.

Kaiba and Astrid sat in their usual spot, under the large shaded tree on the school grounds.

"You worried about that science project Seto? It's worth a lot of our grade."

Astrid said. You could tell she was worried. Seto just smiled at her. It had become easier for him to smile with her.

"I'm not worried. We already know all the things for the presentation, we just need to build our cell."

Seto said, very sure of himself. This made Astrid relax a little.

"We should get it done soon, not leave it for the last minute. What do you say to getting together tomorrow at your place?"

Seto frowned a little. She probably knew he was rich because of the limo, but he had never said anything about being the CEO of KaibaCorp, or anything of the sort. She had never said anything to him, so he supposed she didn't know.

"Well..I.."

He tried to not answer her question, but she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She pulled on a puppy dog pout and looked up at Seto.

"Alright. Tomorrow after school. Make sure your parents are ok with it."

Astrid squealed in delight.

"Thanks Seto!"

She said, giving him a hug. He was shocked. She pulled away and bounded off back to the school, almost skipping.

Seto laughed to himself. _Silly girl.._ He thought before getting up and trudging back to school.

"Astrid is coming over!?!?!??!!"

Mokuba asked in shock when his big brother told him the news.

'Yes and I expect you to behave while she is there."

Seto said sternly to his younger brother.

"I will..We're going to have so much fun."

Mokuba squealed. He had grown quite fond of Astrid over the few times Seto had given her a ride home.

"She's there to do a science project Mokuba, not to play."

Seto told his brother. _ All work and no play makes Seto a dull boy._ Mokuba thought and chuckled. Seto was going to have some fun when Astrid came over, he'd make sure of it.

The big day had come. Astrid was going to go to Kaiba's house this afternoon. She paid little attention to her lessons, not like she ever really did. The day seemed to drag by endlessly. At lunch, Joey nearly choked on his food when she told them that she was going over to Kaiba's.

"WHAT?!?! You can't be serious.. Kaiba's place? If he pulls anything funny, just tell me, I'll get 'im."

Joey said, very angrily. Astrid had long deduced that Joey and Kaiba did not get along.

"It's alright Joey. He won't do anything. Just relax."

Astrid said as the gang laughed at how Joey's face had turned chalk white.

Astrid now sat in Seto's limo, between Seto and Mokuba, like always.

'We're going to have so much fun Astrid."

Mokuba declared as he beamed up to Astrid.

"I guess so. If we have some free time after the project I'd like to see if I can make some cookies. That's always fun."

Mokuba's eyes lit up at the mention of cookies.

"What kind of cookies?"

He asked eagerly.

"Double chocolate chunk."

Astrid said, putting extra emphasis on every word. Mokuba spent the whole time there asking her about the cookies and she would gladly answer every question.

_She's great with Mokuba._ Seto thought to himself. He found himself drooling slightly at the speak of cookies. He quickly recovered before anyone noticed though. _You are such an idiot.._

They arrived at the Kaiba Estate. Seto let Astrid take the window seat as they approached the house. She looked out at it, not with awe or excitement, but with sorrow. The only other time Seto had seen her sad like this was on their first day, after he had left her under the tree.

"You don't like it?"

He asked, which seemed to snap her out of a sort of daze.

"No.. Its.. Wonderful.."

She said, smiling, but the sadness could still be seen in her eyes. Seto knew he would not get any answers if he asked further, so he dropped the subject.

The limo reached the front door and they all piled out of the car. Astrid just stood there for a second, looking at the house, with the same sadness as before.

"Lets go inside."

Mokuba said, grabbing Astrid's hand and leading her inside, Seto following behind. A butler came and took all of their bags. Astrid smiled at him, as if she knew the old man.

'Alfred, could Ms. Aeli's and my bags up to the study."

"Yes, Master Kaiba."

Astrid smiled at Alfred and Seto could have sworn he heard her mumble "Thanks Alfred." as he passed by.

Another man came up to him, he was dressed in a fancy business suit and dark glasses.

"Mr. Kaiba. Presence is needed at a emergency meeting.."

The man said to Kaiba, looking at Astrid out of the corner of his eye.

"Does this have to be now, Jenson?"

"Yes, sir. It is very urgent."

Kaiba sighed and turned to Mokuba and Astrid.

"I'm sorry. I have to go and.."

Astrid interrupted him.

"I know. It's alright. KaibaCorp can't run itself now can it. I'm sure Mokuba can give me a tour of the place while you're gone and once you get back we can work on the project."

Astrid said smiling broadly at him. He loved her smile so much. He just realized that. Did he just say love? This had to be the 500th time he had mentally slapped himself since he had met Astrid.

"Alright. Mokuba, I want you to give Astrid the grand tour of the mansion, alright."

Mokuba nodded cheerily and Seto stomped off back to the limo and as soon as he was out the door Mokuba grabbed Astrid's hand and dragged her off.

"Tour time."

Mokuba showed her all around the house, from the ground floor up. He showed her the living room, the study, the hall, the kitchen (he conveniently added "where we'll be making cookies" after the kitchen), His and Seto's rooms, the guest room, Seto's office, his playroom, the TV room, the greenhouse, and so on. They finally reached the end of the 6th floor.

"And that is it."

Mokuba said proudly. Astrid had nodded politely through the whole tour when Mokuba showed her everything, but the sadness had once again come back to her eyes.

"How many floors does this mansion have, Mokuba?"

Astrid asked him, absentmindedly looking around.

"Seven. Why?"

Mokuba said, slightly confused.

"Can I see the 7th floor?"

Astrid asked, innocently enough.

"I don't know.. Seto never lets me up there."

"You're brother told you to give me the grand tour, to show me everything, right?"

"Yes."

"So I haven't seen everything. We are missing a floor."

Mokuba sighed. She wouldn't argue with that kind of logic.

"And don't worry Mokuba, if Seto does get mad, it's my fault not yours."

Mokuba smiled at this. _She's willing to take the blame. Well. I guess. No harm in going up a floor._

"The stairs are this way."

Mokuba lead the way up the dank staircase leading up to the seventh floor. They reached the long hallways and flipped the light switch. Dusty chandeliers lit up the long hallway. They began to walk down it, their footsteps echoing through the empty hallway.

They reached the first door in the hallway. It was slightly ajar. Astrid pushed it open and walked inside. Mokuba followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. They both gasped. It was a large office, with bookcase lining the walls. A large oak desk sat on one side of the room facing a large portrait, VERY LARGE, of a stern man smirking down at the people in the room.

Mokuba's face tightened. He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's.."

"Gozaburo Kaiba..."

Astrid interrupted him. He looked slightly shocked by her knowledge of this. Mokuba looked up at her and saw tears welling up, but as soon as he saw them, she wiped them away.

"Lets go.."

Astrid said, turning to leave the room. Mokuba was confused by Astrid's odd behavior, but he followed.

Instead of heading back for the stairs, Astrid looked down the hallway at the last door down the corridor.

"I wonder.."

She muttered and set off, Mokuba at her heels. She reached the door, Mokuba soon after. The door had no handle, it had been taken out; it only had a small keypad at the side of it.

"I've heard Seto talk about this room. He used to stay up all night trying to unlock it. He never could. I guess he gave up."

Mokuba said. He was curious about the room as well. Astrid put her hand up to the keypad and typed in something.

"**Access Granted"**

A cool computerized voice said as the door clicked and opened. Mokuba stood there, in awe.

"How did you. Big Brother wasn't able to..!!!"

"I was able to.."

Astrid stopped for a second before pushing the door fully open.

"..because it used to be my room."


	3. Tickled to Tears

Chapter 3: Tickled to Tears

Astrid stepped into the room. She placed her hand on the wall and flipped the light switch. The light turned on to reveal a large bedroom. The walls were painted a lavender color, the bed sheets and pillows on the large canopy bed were purple. On the maple vanity there was several jewelry boxes, a vase with long dead flowers and a picture.

Mokuba walked into the room in awe. He was about to say something about how cool this room was when he heard Astrid sobbing next to him.

"Astrid? Why are you crying?"

Astrid lifted her head and wiped away some of the tears which continued to stream down her face.

"Purple is my favorite color..."

Astrid dropped her head into her hands again and continued to cry. Mokuba had never even seen a glint of sadness in Astrid's eyes and here she was, crying her eyes out. He looked around the room to see what might have upset her. His eyes fell on the picture on the vanity. The stern man from the office before was in it. To his right was a young boy, maybe Mokuba's age. Mokuba recognized him as his stepbrother, Noah. To the man's left, however, was a small girl, maybe a year or two younger than Noah. She had long brown hair and big, sad, puppy dog eyes.

"You...You're Gozaburo's DAUGHTER!"

"Step-Daughter...I could never...He was an awful.. awful man."

Mokuba moved over to her and lead her to the bed where they both sat down.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by what I just said...He was just so awful to me..."

"He was really bad to me and Seto as well. We hated him. Seto still does."

Astrid sighed.

"Oh...I always thought he was decent to Seto...by the way he used the Kaiba name...with pride..."

Astrid engulfed herself in sobs again.

"It's alright.. Don't worry... It's alright... Gozaburo treated Seto worse than he did me... That's why he's always so cold with everyone... Gozaburo changed my brother.."

Mokuba's voice was sad, Astrid could tell.

"I ran away from this place after spending two years here. I could not take it anymore. Gozaburo treated me like a trophy and Noah that spoiled brat, like a slave. I made sure to lock my room so that he would never be able to get in here to find..."

Astrid's voice trailed away. She stood up and walked toward the vanity. She pulled out a drawer and lifted up the false bottom. She then pulled out a small black box.

"My mother's Duel Monsters deck..."

Astrid said as she held the box. Mokuba looked up at her, all the sadness had gone right there, as she held the small black box. Through the silence Mokuba heard the creak of the front gate opening.

"SETO!"

He shouted and panicked at the sound. Astrid did as well. She hid her box in her pocket and grabbed Mokuba's hand as they sped down the hallway. The only thing was that Astrid made sure the door to her room was locked before they left. They flew down the stairs. Once they had reached the 6th floor, they were safe. They heard Seto enter the house calling them.

"MOKUBA! ASTRID!"

He called out. Astrid sighed and wiped at her now red and puffy eyes. As the walked she looked at Mokuba.

"You are the only one who knows about that room, about my past... Can you promise me... you will never tell anyone, not even Seto especially not Seto..."

"I promise Astrid."

Mokuba said plainly. He really did mean it. He didn't feel his big brother had to know this, not yet.

"Oh and Mokuba, if you ever need a place to hide out, from anyone, you can go there. The code... is Goodbye..."

Mokuba nodded as he made a mental note of it. They reached the bottom floor where Seto stood, his arms crossed and pacing.

"Where have you two been?"

He asked them demandingly as the reached the ground floor.

"We were up on the 6th floor. Mokuba had just finished the tour."

Astrid stated, smiling up at Seto. She looked odd, smiling like that when her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"There is something wrong with your eyes.."

Seto's voice softened as he approached her.

"Allergies, from one of the books I opened in the library, way too much dust."

Astrid said, still smiling up at him. Seto believed her and smiled back.

"We should get started on our project. You should start on your homework as well Mokuba."

Seto said to both of them. They both nodded and went upstairs. Mokuba to his room and Astrid and Seto to the study.

For the science project Seto and Astrid had to explain the parts of a animal cell. They had decided on making a cell out of papier-mâché and clay. They got working on their ever so fabulous Cell. It was really coming together. Astrid would do all the painting and molding of the clay, while Seto would show her the right places to put the cell parts and made the labels.

They didn't talk much except about the project until Seto finally brought up something that had been bothering him since he left.

"How did you know I was the CEO of KaibaCorp?"

He asked, totally out of the blue.

"How could I not know... You're very famous, even back in America."

Astrid replied, not even looking up from the nucleus she was working on.

"And you never said anything?"

"Not really. I didn't think it made that much of a difference. CEO or not, you're still my friend."

Seto looked at her, bewildered. She had known all along, but she never treated him differently than anyone else, never spoke to him about his money, his business. Everyone he knew had wanted something from him, and now he came to find out that all Astrid wanted was his friendship. He was speechless. An awkward silence overcame the room. They continued to work in silence until...

**SPLAT!!!!!!**

Astrid had stepped on a tube of paint on her way to pick up some labels and it squirted all over Seto. He looked at his stained clothing in shock then up at Astrid. He smirked evilly.

"You're going to pay for that..."

He said as he walked towards Astrid, menacingly.

'Seto? What are you..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Seto had sprung on her and began to tickle her in her stomach.

"SETO laugh STOP chuckle TICKLE giggle ME laugh "

He showed no mercy however. He continued tickling her.

"Surrender!"

He said playfully.

"Never.."

Astrid said, smiling through deep breaths.

"Your loss.."

He said as he began to tickle her again. She tried to get him off her, but he was stronger.

"Fine giggle I surrender.."

Seto stopped tickling her and looked down at her, smiling widely, more than her could ever remember smiling. He looked into her kind brown eyes. They were wet with tears from all the laughing, but he could see joy in her eyes, innocence as well. _So naïve..._

Astrid looked up into his deep blue eyes. They were no longer cold and icy, but warm. A look reserved only for her.

It took them at least a minute to notice how they were positioned and how awkward it looked. Seto was on all fours on top of Astrid, who was sprawled on the floor under Seto. They did notice and once they did they both rolled away from each other, blushing furiously.

"I.. Think we finished Seto.."

Astrid said shyly. She glanced over at Seto before turning her head, giggling. _I can't believe he did that. I could hardly breath and he pinned me down. He knows he's stronger than I am and there he was looking down at me with those deep, blue... NO!! snap out of it_ .. Astrid tried to break the silence.

"We should go check on Mokuba."

"Yeah.."

They both got up and walked out the door, shooting nervous glances at each other the whole time.

"Mokuba?!?"

They both said as they found Mokuba in the hallway once they got out the door.

"Were you spying on us, little brother?"

Seto asked him sternly, knowing that Mokuba would not lie.

Mokuba nodded, trying to contain his laughter.

"What is so funny young man?"

Astrid asked him, placing her hands on her hips. She wasn't mad, nor did she look it. She was just teasing.

"Seto tickling you.."

He blurted out before finally letting out his laugher. He was so busy laughing that he didn't see Seto give a malevolent look over to Astrid.

"Lets see how funny it is when you're the one being tickled."

Astrid said as both Seto and her jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. They tickled him and they all laughed. Their laughter could be heard ringing through the hallways.

Mokuba eventually surrendered and they all got up, straightening themselves out.

"Well I still have two hours here. What do you say to those cookies?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"YEAH!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. Seto walked slowly down to the kitchen , taking his time, engulfed in thought.

_She is really good with Mokuba. I can see why he wanted her to come over. I mean, she's nice, she's friendly, she's witty, and smart, not to mention beautiful...NO. Not again...Why does she do this to me.. _He thought about this as he walked down the stairs.

He eventually reached the kitchen, where both Astrid and Mokuba were already in aprons and all the ingredients had been pulled out of the cupboards. They had just started and Mokuba had already succeeded in getting himself covered head to toe in flour. Seto just watched in the doorway as they mixed the ingredients together. Astrid cast a glance at him every few minutes as she helped Mokuba. Soon the batter was done and they placed it onto the tray in little blobs.

"Now set the over at 375 degrees and we're done."

Astrid said, quite content with herself.

"How long will they take?"

"An hour. So we better find something to do while we wait."

"Seto could show you his Deck, right Big Brother?"

Mokuba asked Seto, expectantly.

"I don't see why not. Have you ever played Duel Monsters, Astrid?"

"Not really. I have a deck, but I haven't even looked at it since 8 years ago."

Astrid said. Mokuba realized that she meant the black box. So It had been 8 years since she had run away from Gozaburo.

"Well, If you have it with you, we can take a look."

"That's be... great"

Astrid answered as Seto lead Mokuba and Astrid out of the kitchen, where their cookies sat in the oven.


	4. Deck of Dreams

Chapter 4: Deck of Dreams

Seto lead them to the living room and indicated that they sit down on the couch.

"I have to get my deck.."

Seto said before leaving the room. Astrid and Mokuba sat there in silence. Astrid pulled out the small black bow from her pocket. She seemed almost afraid to open it. Mokuba was about to say something comforting but Seto returned to the eerie silence of the room.

"Well here is my deck."

Seto said, placing his deck on the table. Astrid opened the small box cautiously, slowly. She pulled out a deck of cards and placed it on the table as well. She sat there a minute before reacting.

"I'll look through your cards and you look through mine, Ok?"

Astrid asked, looking up from her deck at Seto.

"Alright."

They grabbed each other's decks and began to sort through the cards. Astrid sifted through his Blue Eyes White Dragons, his Virus card and all his valued cards.

Seto looked through her deck, taking in every card. _Mostly dragons and spell casters. Wait. What?_ He stopped on a card. The picture on it was a beautiful girl with long white hair, but with hues of every color of the rainbow. Her face was smiling graciously and the background was gold. His eyes fell on the name. _Atinka The Grand Elemental..._ His eyes then went to the bottom of the card. He nearly dropped it in shock. _3800 attack points, 3100 defense points and it's only a level seven!!!_ He stared at it. It was stronger than his Blue Eyes. He placed in on the table, apart from the rest of the cards. He continued to look through them, only a few other cards caught his interest. He reached the last card and looked at it. It was a magic card. _Love of the Lost._ He looked down at the effect. _This magic card allows you to Special Summon two monsters from either your opponent's graveyard, your graveyard, or one from each._

Astrid finished looking through his cards and placed the deck back on the table.

"Your cards are incredible, Seto. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons? Incredible.."

Astrid said as she held out the Three Blue Eyes to him. He took them and placed them back in his deck.

"This card.."

He indicated to Atinka The Grand Elemental.

"It's astonishingly strong, where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's duel deck. She gave it to me before she died. I was just 5, so I never used them, but it's all I have left of my mother. That was always her favorite card."

Seto looked over at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. He moved over to her and placed his arm around her. _What am I doing???_ He thought, but it didn't stop him.

"It's alright.."

He said as he pulled her closer. Why was he so soft around her? He had been taught to not feel, not show any emotion, and here he was, acting like a compassionate fool towards this girl.

Astrid wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Seto.."

She looked up into his eyes and was caught up in their deep blue pools. They sat there in silence, just looking at each other and Mokuba watching them. They leaned in closer to each other and...

**BUZZ!!! BUZZ!! BUZZ!!**

The timer for the cookies went off and they both snapped out of it. Astrid got up and walked over to Mokuba.

"Let's go get the cookies now Mokuba."

She said, casting a glance at Seto. She was blushing at lest 10 different shades of red and Seto was in shock. _What is coming over me? _

Astrid and Mokuba walked out and left Seto in the room alone. He began to pick up his cards and placed them in his pocket. He grabbed her cards and placed them in the box again, looking at Love of the Lost before shutting the box. He head down towards the kitchen where he could hear Mokuba shouting in excitement.

_What was that? Did I almost...NO.I can't be going soft..I have a reputation to uphold..If hanging out with her wasn't bad enough for it... _

Mokuba was already munching away at the freshly baked cookies when Seto arrived in the kitchen. Astrid looked up at him, but turned again, blushing furiously.

_She's probably never been kissed..._

He thought as he sat down at the table next to Mokuba.

"Have a cookie, Big Brother. They are really good."

Mokuba handed him a cookie. Seto took it doubtfully and took a bite. He was right. This was really good.

"Thank you Astrid."

Seto said as he finished his cookie.

"No problem."

Astrid replied, looking up at him, but soon turning away giggling. She picked up a napkin and leaned in closer to Seto.

"You have chocolate on your cheek.."

She said, dabbing it away and returning to her seat. The last time that had happened was on the first day they met. Seto remembered it clearly. He did not want it to end like it had that time, but he did not know what to do. So he did the only thing that came naturally to him, he pushed away.

Astrid looked up at him, as if realizing what she had done just now.

"I'm sorry.."

She muttered as she got up from the table.

"I should be getting home. Thanks for having me over Seto...."

She said. Her school bag had been placed in the entry hall and she picked it up, heading for the door. She had opened the door when Kaiba caught up with her. He grabbed her arm.

"Astrid.."

Astrid turned around to face him. He could see her eyes watering. He had to say something, anything to keep her from being upset.

"Uh.. You forgot your deck.."

He handed her the small black box. She took it without a word, turned around and walked away.

_**You really are an idiot, you know that right?**_

The small voice in the back of his head, his conscience, told him.

"Shut up.."

He said out-loud before closing the door and storming off to his office.

Mokuba slinked around the corridors. He had never seen his brother that upset. He sighed as he headed to his room. _But he WAS the one who pushed away.. He always has to be so stubborn, doesn't he? Can't he just admit he likes her?_

Seto sat in his office, staring blankly at the screen of his computer. No matter how much the data on his screen blinked at him, he just couldn't get his mind off Astrid's sad face. It had been years since he felt guilt. He sat there in his office, arguing with himself.

_Who does she think she is?_

_**She's Astrid..**_

_And I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of.._

_**KaibaCorp, yeah yeah yeah. Just admit it, YOU can't handle human interaction.**_

_I can. How do you think I handle all those charity balls I go to?_

_**Are the people there really human?**_

_No...Not really.._

_**Is Astrid human?**_

_Yes._

_**What else is she?**_

_I don't know what you're getting to. She's just another silly girl. She's probably just after my money, just like all the others._

_**You know she isn't. She just wants you to be with her. But no, you had to push her away, just like everyone else.**_

_I haven't pushed away Mokuba._

_**Oh haven't you? You never speak with him, you never play with him. You're always too busy. **_

_I spent today with him._

_**Because of Astrid... Couldn't you tell she enjoyed your company? How she smiled at you..**_

_She does have a great smile and her eyes are dazzling and her hair is...What..What am I thinking?_

_**Oh so NOW you decide to think..**_

"Stupid Conscience."

Seto muttered as he turned back to his computer screen and concentrated, with difficulty, on his work.

Seto felt the harsh desert wind whip his face as he stood on the balcony of a palace. He overlooked the city, the people, and beyond them the endless desert. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Astrid, but dressed up in Egyptian silk and adorned in gold. He looked at his on purple robes before turning back to her. He noticed her large brown eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Seto... The foreigners arrived just a while ago. The Roman Prince "

Astrid couldn't contain her tears any longer. She fell onto Seto, crying into his chest. He ran his fingers through her silken brown hair reassuringly.

"I'm sure life at the Roman Palace will be alright.."

"It won't be..I am forced to marry... A foreigner whom I do not love... I wish to stay with you...."

Seto felt a small tear run down his own cheek. He did not want her to depart.

"Do not worry, my love. Our bond is stronger than their silly laws. We will be together, in this life or another."

Astrid looked up at him, wiping her tears away. She saw his single tear and gasped.

"Seto..."

She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at his cheek. He felt like a small child, but Astrid was always like this.

"I must go back to them Seto.. This is the last time I can come see you.. I want you to have this, as a reminder of our love."

Astrid handed him a card. _Love of the Lost.._ She then kissed him on the lips. A short sweet kiss, symbolizing the innocent love she felt for him. She then turned and left his room, leaving him feeling dreadfully alone.

Seto Kaiba awoke in his bed with a start.

_What was that dream? It was so real._

He placed his hand on his forehead. He could feel beads of sweat drip down onto his hand.

_Why does this girl now haunt my dreams? If her face didn't plague me enough during the day._

_**Admit it. You enjoy thinking about her.**_

_I Don't have time for you.._

He mumbled before, laying his head on the covers and falling back asleep.


	5. Discoveries and a Little Water

Chapter 5: Discoveries and a Little Water

Seto woke up sleepily. He yawned loudly and stretched. He slinked over to his bathroom and splashed water on to his face He looked up at the mirror and saw himself, tired, bags under his eyes. For a split second however, he could have sworn he saw Astrid's face. The memory of the dream came back to him and he grumbled as he trudged into his office.

_Her again. I'm so glad today is a weekend. This was I don't have to put up with that silly girl._

_**You don't mean that. You miss her already.**_

_I do not miss her. I don't even know her. All I know is that she came from America, likes to sing, likes thrill rides, has a weird chocolate fetish.._

_**And that she drives you crazy.**_

_And that she ...HEY!_

Seto sat in his home office. He took a long swig from his cup of coffee and glared at his computer. He had so much work to do, but he couldn't concentrate at all.

"Maybe I should do some research on this girl...."

He said, coming to the conclusion that if he knew more about her, he would stop thinking about her. He began typing away at his computer. He hacked into the school files and searched for her name.

"Aeli, Aeli, AH There it is."

He double clicked on her file and it opened up.

Name: Astrid Aeli

Age: 15

Parents: Deceased (Adoptive Parents)

_So she's adopted.._

He clicked on the words Adoptive Parents and another window opened up.

Current Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Aeli

Previous Foster Parents: 

Mr. and Ms. Paterson

Mr. Gozaburo Kaiba

"WHAT!!?!?!"

Seto shouted as he shot up from his seat. He gazed at his computer screen in amazement. She had been..It isn't possible..

_**So that's why she was so sad when she saw the mansion....**_

Seto heard a knock on his door and saw Mokuba's heard peer into the room.

"Is there something wrong Big Brother?"

He asked as he walked into the room cautiously. He caught a glimpse of the screen and gulped. _He must have found out about Astrid..._

"No...There isn't anything wrong.. Go back to bed Mokuba.."

"But.. Seto.."

"I said go to bed...."

Mokuba sighed and walked out of the room. _I hope he isn't angry at Astrid..._

Seto paced around his office, not really angry, but not really ok with it either.

_Should I mention it to her? Does she know? Of course she does.. This just makes it harder for me, doesn't it? Should I wait till school.. or should I call her? No... I'll just ignore it.. That's it, I'll ignore it... Why do I even care?_

Seto sat back down and sighed. He closed all of Astrid's information and continued to work.

Astrid rolled over on her bed. She glanced at her watch.

_11:45... 11:45... Now why does that.... _

Astrid sat up on her bed as she remembered. Tea had invited her to go to the mall She would come pick her up at NOON.

"Damn."

Astrid muttered as she flew out of bed into the bathroom to get ready.

**DING!! DONG!!**

Tea rang the doorbell. She looked back at Yugi, Joey and Tristan and shrugged. The door suddenly opened to reveal a cheerful raven-haired woman.

"Oh, you must be Astrid's friends. She's nearly ready, you can wait inside if you like."

She gave the group a welcoming smile and lead them inside. A minute or two after Astrid came flying down the stairs. Her hair was loose and she had a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt on. Nothing fancy, but she seemed to look great in whatever she wore.

"Sorry I took so long guys. I overslept."

Astrid said as she grabbed her purse and walked over to the cheery woman.

"Bye Mom."

Astrid said as she gave her mom a kiss goodbye. A blonde haired man poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Do I get a goodbye as well?"

"Yah Dad."

Astrid said, repeating the kiss.

"Behave while your out."

"I will"

Astrid said as she ushered her friends out the door. She closed it behind them and sighed.

"Sorry about them..."

She said, scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"It's alright. They were really quite nice."

Yugi said, walking next to Astrid.

"Yah. But ya don't look anything like 'em. You're much better lookin"

Joey said, coming up on her other side and wrapping his arm around her.

"I don't look like them, because they're my adoptive parents. My birth parents died when I was 5..."

Astrid said, sighed deeply. She didn't quite like this topic. Joey got a prompt slap on the back of his head from Tea.

"OUCH!!"

Joey exclaimed, which made Astrid giggle a little. Joey smiled down at her, now, apparently oblivious to the bump on the back of his head.

"I love it when you smile.."

He said, pulling Astrid into a one armed hug. Astrid blushed slightly as the others tried to contain their laughter at this sudden show of affection.

The mall was full of people, talking, shopping and just having a good time. The group had been just looking at stores, until Tea found her favorite clothing store.

"Come on Astrid. Lets get some new clothes for you."

Astrid gulped as she was dragged along.

"I don't know..."

She looked over to the guys pleadingly, but they were being dragged along by Tea as well. Tea began shuffling through the clothes racks like a mad woman.

"Does she always do this?"

Astrid whispered over to Tristan.

"Unfortunately, yes."

He whispered back, just as Tea was coming back with a load of clothes for Astrid to try on. She dragged her towards the dressing rooms.

"I have some skirts that you'd look absolutely lovely in."

Tea said, way too enthusiastically.

"Not skirts...."

"Nonsense. Here, try all of these on. They are in combos, so do them in order."

She pushed Astrid in to a dressing room before she could say another word.

A few minutes later Tea knocked on Astrid's dressing room door.

"You alright in there?"

There was a short silence before Astrid responded.

"All of them are skirts...."

"Well of course, come on out, we all want to see you.."

There was a long sigh and Astrid opened the door. She was dressed in a black skirt a bit above her knees and a sleeveless white top. The boys, especially Joey, gaped at her. She looked stunning, but once they looked closer, they could see her legs and arms were covered in scars and scratches. One especially long scar could be seen on her shoulder, surprisingly close to her neck.

"Do I look bad?"

Astrid asked, since they had been staring at her for a while.

"No. You look great, but.."

Yugi said, trailing off as if not wanting to mention it.

"But? ...Oh.."

Astrid noticed where they were looking and sighed.

"Yah...like I said before...I don't wear skirts..."

Astrid said as she turned back into the dressing room. Before she could get in, Joey caught her shoulder.

"Who.?"

"My stepfather..."

She interrupted him.

"The blonde man we met in your house??"

Yugi asked, obviously worried about her.

"No.. My old Stepfather... Gozaburo..."

She winced at his name before retreating back into the dressing room.

"Gozaburo? As in Gozaburo Kaiba?"

Yugi asked the others, a confused look on his face.

"What other scum bag named Gozaburo do we know?"

Joey said, obviously pissed at the thought of Gozaburo hurting Astrid like that.

Astrid emerged from the dressing room in her regular clothing.

"Thanks for the clothes Tea, but they aren't quite my style."

She said, handing the clothes back to Tea, who said nothing to contradict her.

The day passed on. Astrid seemed to forget about the incident with her scars. They had tried on some jeans, shirts, shoes and jackets. They had bought a lot of what they tried on. The boys were left carrying the bags while Astrid and Tea walked ahead.

"So...How was your day with Kaiba?"

Astrid sighed and explained about the project and the incident at the end, remembering to leave out the part about the tour and the tickling quite conveniently.

"He is such a jerk.."

Tea said after Astrid finished her story.

"He's just had it tough..."

Astrid said, as they reached a table near an ice cream shop.

"I'll get a banana split for all of us, ok."

Astrid said as she headed for the shop.

A few minutes later Astrid returned to the table with a great big banana split. She sat down and began to eat. The water from the fountain made a small whooshing noise...Wait. She looked up. They were all staring at her, especially Joey. He looked white-faced and angry.

"What....?"

"That jerk Kaiba.. Why do you even hang around with him?"

Joey said, standing up from the table.

"Cool down Joey"

Tea said, standing up and giving Joey a push. He lost his balance and fell into the fountain, but he reached out, grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her in with him. Astrid screamed as the water splashed onto her. He looked beside her and saw Joey, looking angrier than ever.

"Tea's right. Cool down."

Astrid said as she splashed water into his face.

"You're in for it now."

He said as she began to splash water at her constantly. She placed her arms up in protection as she laughed.

"You're in this too Tea."

Joey said as he turned to Tea, grabbed her arm and pulled her in. On the way down, Tea grabbed Yugi, who grabbed Tristan, so they were all pulled into the fountain with a big splash,.

The all laughed as they splashed water at each other, completely oblivious to the stares of passers-by.

Tea and Astrid soon walked out of the bathrooms. They had changed into some of their new clothes. All the boys however, were soaking wet. They decided that it was enough shopping for the day and began walking back.

Joey walked near Astrid. She could feel water dripping onto her shoulder from his still wet hair.

"Hey Astrid."

"Yes?"

"If ya don't mind me askin', how come you nevah had those scars at school?"

"Makeup."

Astrid replied simply. She didn't seemed to bothered about it anymore.

"Why are we talking about makeup?"

Joey asked, apparently not getting the concept through his thick head. Astrid giggled slightly when she noticed this.

"I don't like to wear makeup on my face, but I use it to cover up my scars. I just slept in and forgot to put it on today."

"Oh well."

Joey shrugged and continued walking along. They reached Astrid's house first.

"Well, see you guys at school tomorrow. Thanks for the clothes Tea."

She said as she waved goodbye to everyone and walked into her house.


	6. Green with Envy

**_--I would like to thank my two lovely reviwers for actually reading my story. I would say more, but it's late and I'm tired. To all those other possible reader, REVIEW OK. Just do it. Anyways Here's Chapter 6. This is Mori, signing off.--_**

Chapter 6: Green with Envy

Seto arrived exceptionally early to his Math classroom on Monday. He sat down in his desk in the corner. He looked around the room. The only other people in there were Yugi and his little gang. He heard the door open and Astrid walked into the room. His eyes followed her every move. She didn't even look at him. She just walked over to Yugi and the others.

Seto watched her, the way she moved, the way she laughed. He couldn't really keep his eyes off her. He had never thought he'd feel anything for anyone besides Mokuba, and then, she comes and turns his life upside down. The school bell echoed through the room, the talking stopped and everyone filtered into their seats.

Seto eyed Astrid as she came and sat next to him. She glanced over at him and forced a weak smile.

"Hi." She mouthed, before looking towards the board.

He didn't pay attention to anything Mr. Kiran said that day. He would occasionally look at the board to at least have a trace of being interested, but his eyes were fixed on Astrid. She could cast a glance at him every once in a while, but look away closely. He tried to tell what she was feeling by her face. Was it disgust? No. Anger? Sadness? No. He looked at her again as she turned back towards Mr. Kiran. It was....She was ashamed, not of him, but of herself. She felt she had embarrassed him. He quickly looked away from her. He couldn't stand to look at her. He scribbled down some notes over the rest of the period. Mr. Kiran dismissed them by columns, Astrid's before Seto's. She scurried out the door before he could get up. He would have run after her, but that wouldn't look good at all. He restrained himself and walked out the door. She couldn't avoid him; they had most of their classes together.

He looked down the corridor and spotted Astrid. He began to walk toward her when Joey showed up. He greeted her and they began to walk together. He then placed his arm around her and pulled her into another one-armed hug. Seto felt his fist clench. How dare that mutt touch her?

He walked faster, taking long strides. He walked up to Astrid and extended a hand to her, glaring at Joey in the process.

"May I walk you to class?"

He found himself saying. He didn't quite understand why he was getting so worked up over Astrid. Before Astrid could even open her mouth, however, Joey spoke.

"Can't ya see she's walkin' wit me, Kaiba?"

Joey pulled her in closer and Astrid blushed furiously, trying to push away.

"So she's talking the dog for a walk then?"

Seto said snidely. He looked down at Joey. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes were ablaze with anger. Joey let go of Astrid and walked up to Kaiba, he rolled up his sleeve and , in a move that no one had expected, punched Kaiba right in the face.

Seto, being caught off guard, stumbled backwards. He wiped a trickle of blood coming from his lips and looked up at Joey, fire now blazing in his eyes. He lost all of his self control at that moment. He launched a punch at Joey, hitting him square in the stomach. He reeled back. Seto didn't even hear Astrid shouts, telling them to stop, or the shouts of the other kids, chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!" Joey regained himself and punched Kaiba in the face again, but Seto dodged it and punched Joey's stomach once more. Joey took a few steps back, soon launching a punch, which came in contact with Seto's side.

This continued on for maybe a minute more. A large crowd had gathered around the two boys, but they were both too concentrated on their opponents. They both launched a punch at each other at the same time, but the punches never came in connected with either of the boys' bodies.

No one really knew how, but Astrid had jumped into the brawl. She had picked the worst moment however. She had placed herself in the middle of the two boys as they tossed their punches and they both hit her straight on. She gave a small gasp as they knocked the air out of her. Almost as if in slow motion she fell to the ground, collapse in a small heap.

It took either of the boys a few seconds to completely register what they had done. Seto was the first to come to his senses as he saw Astrid sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened as the concept sunk in. Yugi, Tristan and Tea had emerged from the crowd and were kneeling next to Astrid.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR?!?"

Yugi suddenly shouted. Seto felt guilt and worry wash over him at that moment. She wasn't breathing.... She might be.... He dared not even think it. Tea had already popped out her cell phone and was calling 911. Seto just stood there; he was still trying to understand. She was hurt...and it was his fault. Joey had kneeled next to her as well right now. He had once taken health classes and was performing CPR. Kaiba felt his blood coil and his fist clench as he saw him doing that. It was soon suppressed by a short cough from Astrid's part. At least she was breathing now. He took a step forward, then another. He was soon kneeling next to her. He grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. _A small one, but at least it's there_. She coughed again, this time a thick red liquid emerging from her mouth as she did. Blood.... He wouldn't stand for this. He scooped her up in his arms. She was so cold. He stood up.

"Where do ya think you're takin' her, Kaiba?"

Joey asked defensively as he saw this.

"A hospital."

"We'll we're comin' wit ya!"

Joey said, Kaiba did not argue. He was already striding through the quickly parting crowd. He headed right for the door. The others were now walking beside him. He looked over to Yugi.

"Get my cell phone from my jacket and call the Limo." He said, indicating to his pocket. Yugi did so without hesitation and by the time they reached the street the sleek black limo was pulling up. They piled inside. Seto held on to Astrid tightly. He could hear her ragged breathing. Every now and then she'd cough again and droplets of blood would spatter on his clothes, but he didn't care about his clothes right now.

"The Hospital!"

Seto found himself shouting at the driver. They started off. He looked down at Astrid; she looked pained. Her hair was all over her face. He moved away the strands. He could feel her against him. Her skin was so cold... The minutes that passed by while they arrived at the hospital seemed to take an eternity, but they made it. They group rushed out of the limo and Kaiba almost flew into the ward. He burst through the doors, glaring around for a receptionist.

"THE GIRL NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

He bellowed as he felt the blank stares of the people there. The hospital employees immediately began to bustle about and two soon came with a stretcher. Seto lay Astrid down on the stretcher and he watched the two doctors take her away.

The hours ticked by as Seto, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea waited for news on Astrid's condition. Seto paced around the room, while the others sat. Neither Joey nor Kaiba said a word to each other.

The doors opened with a soft creak and a young doctor walked into the room. Seto rounded on the man immediately.

"How is she?"

He asked without hesitation. The doctor looked up at him calmly, and replied.

"She got some nasty blows to the stomach and chest areas. She had some internal bleeding, but nothing broken or too badly damaged. She's alright now. You can go and see her if you wish. Room 117."

Seto heard these words and as soon as he got Astrid's room number he turned on his heel and strode off to the elevator. He took it up to the second floor, where the 100's were. He walked down the hallways, glaring at each passing door after realizing it wasn't Astrid's. _117_.. He found it and pushed the door open. He stepped inside to the whitewashed room and spotted Astrid immediately. She was lying on the bed, hooked up to who knows how many machines. She looked so.. vulnerable.. He strode up to her bed. He could see her face was pale, but alive. The sound of the steadily beeping heart monitor seemed to relax him slightly. She plopped down on one of the chairs and sighed. He had put her there. He had hurt her. He felt an incredible amount of guilt at this realization. He felt so awful with himself. He had often made people, his employees mostly, cry and cower in fear, but he felt no pity, nothing for them. But if Astrid even frowned because of him, it tore him apart. Even though he would not admit it, he cared for her.

Seto heard the door open and turned. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all piled into the room, looking at Astrid, worry plastered all over their faces. Joey walked over and took a chair on the other side of the bed. Seto and Joey didn't even look at each other. Yugi walked up to the bed.

"They say she's ok...I sure hope they're right..."

"She better be, for both of your sakes!!"

Tea said angrily, pointing to both Joey and Seto. Seto just gave a small grunt as a response. He was feeling guilty enough at the moment without having people remind him of the fact he'd hurt Astrid. He looked up at the clock, just to have something to look at besides the floor and stood up. He had to go pick up Mokuba. He cast a glance at Astrid. She wouldn't miss him, not after finding out he was the one who punched her. He strode off towards the door.

"Where do ya tink you're goin'?"

Joey exclaimed, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"I have to go get Mokuba."

Seto replied, trying his hardest to have his voice be void of all emotion. He had his hand on the door handle and was almost turning it when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Seto.."

He froze where he stood. He turned around slowly. Had that really been Astrid? He looked at her; she was still asleep. Maybe.. she was sleep talking.. but Why was she saying his name?

"I'm leaving......Seto... "

He heard her fragmented sentences and it dawned upon him. That...was from his dream. The dream he'd had just a few days ago.

"It won't ..I am forced ... not love... I wish to stay with you...."

She said the last sentence more clearly than any of the other mumbles. This wasn't possible. She was having the same dream as him. He was frozen in place.

"I must go Seto.. This is the last time come see you.. love."

The last word made him go pale. It was just like his dream. He felt the awed stares of the group. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw it was Yugi.

"We'll go get Mokuba, Kaiba."

He said. The others followed his lead, yes, even Joey, and left the room, leaving Seto and the now silent Astrid alone.

"Why did you let Kaiba stay!!?"

Joey almost shouted down at Yugi. He was trying his hardest to not storm back into Astrid's room right now.

"Yami told me I should."

Joey stopped his complaining and looked at Yugi questioningly.

"Yami??"

"Yes...He..just said that Astrid and Kaiba go way back. He didn't know what was the deal, he doesn't remember, but they were both in Egypt with him."

"Well, if Yami's sure..."

Joey trailed off as they continued through the corridors to go get Mokuba.

Seto sat in the room, engulfed in his own thoughts.

_How did she? She couldn't have possibly had the same dream as I did.. Why is it that this girl makes me act so.... Weak.. Emotion is weakness.... _

He was abruptly brought back to reality however by a small groan coming from the bed in front of him. At first he though she was mumbling in her sleep again, but he saw that.. she was waking up. He almost knocked over the chair in his hurry to get up. He rushed over and stood by the bedside as her eyes fluttered open.

"Seto? Where am I?"

Astrid asked, slightly disoriented.

"Yeah.. You're in the hospital.."

He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it. Astrid looked shocked, like she was about to get up. He placed a hand on her, so she wouldn't.

"Joey? You? The fight? Are you both alright??"

She asked in a panicked voice. _She didn't even ask how she got here. She's just worried if me or the mutt is hurt..._

"Everyone is fine, just calm down. You were hurt, you need to rest."

Astrid calmed down slightly, she gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do you always get on Joey's case, Seto?"

"Why do you even hang around that mutt? You're better than that.."

Seto said, plainly. He did believe that she was better than any of the other people at school. There were only three people he considered to be, worthy, you might call it. One was Mokuba, the other was Yugi and the third was Astrid. Astrid frowned at him. Should she tell him? He probably already knew..

"One of the two things Gozaburo taught me was that no one is better than anyone else, and people who think that... usually end up worse."

Seto was shocked. One at the fact that, she had learned THAT from.. Gozaburo and two that.. she was implying he was.... Becoming like him.

"Gozaburo said that to you?"

Astrid shook her head.

"He told me the complete opposite."

"And what was the other thing he taught you then?"

"If you try to run away..... Don't get caught....."

Astrid said, lifting her arm up and tracing the long scar running along the base of her neck. Seto was livid. He.. had done that to her? That....Bastard.......

"Calm down Seto..."

Astrid said, placing her hand on his, which made him unclench his fist.

"It's all in the past. It can't hurt you now...."

She said and gave him a big smile. He sighed.

"You should get some rest..."

He turned back to his chair and sat down. Astrid smiled over at him.

"Alright. Good night Seto."

She said, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

Seto Kaiba woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was about 10. He sighed. He must have fallen asleep in the hospital room. He looked over at the bed. Astrid was still sleeping peacefully on her bed. It was such a mystery to Seto. How she could still smile like that, after having Gozaburo treat her like that. He gave another long sigh. His thoughts shifted. He hoped Mokuba had gotten home all right. He also hoped Mokuba hadn't had any sweets while he was here. The house would be a mess if he did.

"What do you mean 'She has to be moved'? SHE IS STAYING RIGHT HERE!!"

Seto heard shouts coming from outside. It sounded like a woman. He walked to the door and opened it just a little. He could see a black-haired woman and a blond mad talking with the doctor who had told Seto which room Astrid was staying in. The woman was holding back tears as the man hugged her tight.

"Her operation was quite costly and for her to remain in this ward it will be much of an extra cost. I'm quite sorry...."

The doctor spoke, he sounded like he didn't have any pity though, he was emotionless. _Do I always sound like that?_ Seto found himself wondering.

"But.. if she is moved... She will still be safe..?"

"We can't be sure of that, Mr. Aeli."

The woman snapped.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MOVE HER, YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!"

Seto had heard enough. He shut the door. Astrid's parents couldn't afford to keep her in the ward and if they moved her, she might...not make it... He couldn't have that happen. He pulled out something from his coat pocket and grabbed a pen from the nearby desk. He scribbled something and replaced the pen. He put on a straight face, if anyone heard about this, he'd never live it down. He sighed and opened the door into the hallway.

The people outside all turned to look at him. He simply walked over to Mrs. Aeli and handed her a small piece of paper. He then began walking away. He had to get home to Mokuba. He was completely caught off guard when Mrs. Aeli rushed up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much......."

She let go and just continued walking, actually feeling quite good about himself as he sat in his limo on the way home. He could just imagine the look on Mrs. Aeli's face when she saw the check. That certainly would have been enough to keep Astrid safe.

_For now. _


	7. Cue the Pharaoh

**_--Here is Chapter 7 everyone. Sorry it is so short. I was going to make it longer, but I got tired and didn't want to keep you guys waiting to long. But right now, ITS REVIEW REPLY TIME._**

Freak09- SQUEEEEEE . PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY. I FEEL SPECIAL.

sweetchica55-Chapter 6 was (now obviously) not the end of the story. I still got plenty of things planned.

KatrinaKaiba-Yes, Astrid and Kaiba WILL kiss. But not in this chapter. Already have thier first kiss planned out. It will come, eventually. The character Astrid, is (loosely) based on myself, so when I began writing the story (with a serious case of writer's block, mind you) I named the charcter, after myself. Curse my uncreativeness.

Oh well that's enough. Remember people. Reviews MotivationInspiration Me updating Chapters much faster.

On a Final Note, I want to give a big shout out to my friend, Jenny, who helped me come up with the costumes for all the characters. You rock Jenny!!!--

Chapter 7: Cue The Pharaoh

Seto once again stood over the endless desert. He heard the doors below him creak. He heard the grunts of the slaves below as they struggled to get the grand wooden doors open. He watched as several figures on horseback emerged from the doors. Most were concentrated around two individuals. One was a young, well built man and at his side.....was Astrid. She dared not look back at her home as the horses were urged ahead. Seto felt a silent tear slide down his cheek, but he wiped it away rapidly. He stood there, watching the figures get smaller and smaller, until they were nothing but dots on the horizon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see whom it belonged to.

He came face to face with a man, his tri-colored hair was quite noticeable and a golden pyramid hung from his neck.

"I am sorry, my pharaoh. I did not see you there."

Seto said, as he gave a small bow to the man.

"Apology accepted, High Priest." He stopped for a second, looking out onto the horizon, then spoke. "Hard to believe she is gone....."

Seto gave a small nod and turned back to the balcony. The pharaoh came up and stood next to him.

"I did not wish to have her leave, but the foreigners..... She gave up her freedom for her people....."

The pharaoh said, sympathy in his strong voice. Seto said nothing. He....felt....so....incredibly....alone....

----------------------------------------------------------------

Seto woke with a start. _Another dream?_ He asked himself. He sighed and looked over at his alarm clock. 5:50... He was going to get up in 10 minutes anyways. He had to actually go to school today, and he had a meeting right after. Deep down, he wanted to ditch all of that and go see Astrid in the hospital. She'd been there for a week. The doctors said she was improving and that she might be released soon. He had stayed with her all day for the first 2 days. Yugi the others would often go and see her as well. He trudged off to his office, his mind now set on all the work he had to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Astrid sat up on her hospital bed. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea all sat around her.

".....And then the turtle goes "Ha ha ha.. The giraffe's joke sure was funny...."

Astrid said, finishing the joke she was telling them. They all looked confused at her.

"Cause turtles are slow, like you guys.."

Astrid said and they all got the joke and began laughing. They continued telling jokes for maybe a half hour. They all stopped eventually seeing as that Astrid would laugh too much and start coughing sometimes. There was an awkward silence and then Astrid spoke.

"Yugi, if you don't mind me asking, What is that thing you always have around you're neck?"

Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle.

"Oh.. This.. It's the millennium puzzle. It comes from ancient Egypt."

"It's awesome. Can I try it on?"

'_What do you say Yami?' _Yugi asked the spirit.

''_I see no harm in it....'_

Yugi nodded and took the puzzle off his neck. His neck felt very, light, without the puzzle. Astrid slipped it on. She sat there for maybe a minute or two, before she said something.

"He's really nice, Yugi..."

She said to him as she handed back the puzzle.

"Who is?'

Yugi asked, confused.

"Um..what did he say...oh right.. Yami....."

"You could hear him???"

Yugi asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean, he was talking to me, right?"

Yugi was about to reply but a nurse walked in.

"It's time for your medicine, all of you.. out."

The nurse said, shooing the group out.

"Bye guys."

Astrid said, waving to them.

--------------------------------------------------------

'_You spoke to her Yami??'_

Yugi asked his Yami as they rode the bus back to the game shop.

'_Not at first.. She could hear me.... There is something about her.....'_

'_But..... Does she have an item, Yami?? She can't.. can she??'_

'_She doesn't wield an item, no. But she is linked to my past, I know it.... The thing is... the only memories I can see are of her and the High Priest......'_

'_Kaiba???'_

'_Yes..... As odd as it sounds, they were together back in Egypt... but something happened to her...... something bad.....'_

'_Well we're not letting that repeat itself!'_

The bus came to abrupt stop and with it so did Yami and Yugi's conversation. If only Yami could remember more....

----------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba walked into Astrid's hospital room. _That was a completely pointless meeting..... idiots the whole lot of them...._ She sighed and slumped down into his regular chair. Astrid was asleep on the bed. He wasn't surprised, she would always fall asleep after they gave her her medication. He opened up his briefcase and pulled out his laptop. He began typing away at a spreadsheet. A few minutes into his work he heard a small yawn.

"Well someone is a workaholic...."

Astrid said. He looked up from his computer. She was smiling over at him; it relaxed him. He closed his laptop so he could talk to her face to face.

"And someone is a big sleepy head.."

"Not my fault whatever they give me knocks me out."

She replied, giving out another big yawn.

"How is Mokuba?"

"He is doing great."

"You don't let him come, right?"

Seto nodded silently.

"I'm going to have so much work to catch up with once I get back.."

Astrid said, rolling her eyes and sighing at the thought. She could already picture herself buried under a pile of papers. They'd have to take her back into the hospital, she'd be drowned in homework.

"Speaking of which, when do you get out?"

"Well... They say they'll do some final check-ups tomorrow and if everything is ok, I can go."

She was smiling very broadly at the thought of leaving. Seto felt another pang of guilt, he was reminded once more that he was the one who put her there.

"I really am sorry......"

He mumbled.

"It's ok, Seto. I'm fine and you and Joey are safe too. "

She said smiling again. A nurse popped her head inside at this moment.

"Oh, You're awake good. Some of your friends are on the phone at this moment, I'll put them on."

Astrid smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"Yeah"

"Tomorrow."

"Really? Sounds like fun, I'll ask them. Bye Tea."

Astrid hung up the phone. Seto eyed her questioningly.

"Why'd Gardener call?"

"She wanted to tell me that the fair is coming, for Halloween. She wanted to know when I got out, so we could go costume shopping."

"Costume?"

"Of course, silly. It's Halloween. The fair is free if you have a costume anyways. You and Mokuba are invited to come as well."

"I don't know."

"I think It'll be fun. We're going shopping Sunday, I'd love if it you'd come."

"I'll see what I can do...."

---------------------------------------

Sunday rolled around and Seto found himself being dragged into a newly opened costume store at the Domino mall. Between Astrid and Mokuba's puppy dog pouts, even the stern CEO could not resist.

Inside they met up with Yugi, Tea, and Joey. Tristan had been busy working that Sunday and was unable to come. Seto gave a menacing glare to Joey and Joey returned it, but they said nothing to each other.

"Ok. I have an idea, guys. We'll do one person's costume at a time. Everyone else gets to pick ONE costume, and the person in the dressing room has to try on every single one."

Tea suggested as they began walking through the aisles of costumes.

"No matter what, they have to try it on?"

Joey asked.

"And show us how it looks."

Tea added.

"Sounds good to me."

Astrid replied, beaming over at some of the costumes there.

----------------------------------------------------

The first victim, I mean, volunteer, was Tea. They all handed her a pile of costumes and shoved her in to a dressing room. A few minuets later a shout was heard from her room.

"NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS!!!!!"

"You said you'd have to, remember Tea?"

Joey said tauntingly. A sigh was heard from inside and a few minutes later Tea walked out of the dressing room, in a French Maid costume. Everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Ok, who picked this?"

Everyone pointed to Joey at once. He gulped loudly. Tea walked up to him, staring him in the eye and then smacked him over the head with the feather duster that had come with her costume. She gave a soft humph and walked back into the dressing room.

"That hurt!"

Joey said, rubbing his head where the duster had collided with it. Tea tried on two more costumes, none of which she really liked. Eventually she walked out, in a light blue leotard and sparkling blue wings.

"Who picked the fairy costume?"

She asked, sizing herself up in the mirror.

"I did."

Yugi squeaked.

"I think this is it. Yup. This is my costume."

She said proudly, ducking into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

--------------------

Yugi's costume was an easy pick. Joey had chosen a Dark Magician costume for his friend and Yugi looked quite good in it.

When Joey's turn came, he soon walked out, looking very disgruntled. He was in a tux, with a briefcase and a pair of glasses. It was suppose to be an executive costume.

"I look like Kaiba!!!"

He said, sounding quite angry. He quickly ducked back into the dressing room, before anyone said anything. Joey had a hard time, no one had given him any costumes he really liked. He got to the last costume, it was a caveman costume.

"Reminds me of the rug I wore back in dat virtual world."

He said.

"I like it."

--------------------------------

Mokuba came next. He soon walked out of the dressing room in a dark suit and a black cape.

"It's a vampire costume!!"

He said, cheerfully.

"You have to be the most adorable vampire I've ever met."

Astrid said, giggling loudly.

---------------------------------

Seto rolled his eyes as he entered the dressing room. How did they convince him to come? The group waited outside for Seto to emerge. When he finally did he was clad in a prince costume.

"I think this one will do..."

He said, turning back into the dressing room as soon as they had seen him. He walked out a minute later, back into his normal clothes.

"Oh and Wheeler, I think you left something in room."

He said tossing Joey a dog costume. Joey growled and Seto smirked, but no more was exchanged between the two.

-----------------------------------

Astrid was the last person to have to try on costumes.

"Um..Uh..."

You could hear her say from inside the dressing room. She soon walked out, her cheeks blushing red. She was clad in leather.

"Whoever picked this....."

She said menacingly, turning on her heel and going back into the room. Everyone looked around to see who was the culprit.

"Yami did it... You know he has this weird thing for leather."

Yugi said, quite embarrassed. Rustling could once again be heard from the room.

"I think this is it!"

Astrid said, stepping out of the dressing room. Seto eyed her in amazement. He had picked that costume out for Astrid, but she looked even better than he expected. She wore a long golden dress. It was sleeveless and one side of the dress was longer than the other. A small pair of feathery wings protruded from her back. She looked just like what Seto had meant the costume to be of. An Angel.

"Do I look alright?"

Astrid said, snapping Seto out of his dreamy state.

"Yes.."

He muttered. He heard some stifled laughter from behind. The others, particularly Mokuba and Joey , were trying to contain their laughed.

"They would be so cute together."

He heard Tea whisper to Yugi and he nodded softly. He gave them both an evil glare and turned back to Astrid, who was blushing.

"I guess this one is good then."

She said turning back into the dressing room. Kaiba watched her walk away. _She looks... amazing. Why can't I get my eyes of her? Am I.... No.. I can't. I have a company to run. I can't go around thinking about silly girls._

Astrid walked out of the dressing room.

"So we all have our costumes now. We should go to the counter and pay..."

Astrid said. She went up to the counter and the cashier checked all their costumes. Astrid began to pull out her purse when Kaiba placed his hand on hers.

"It's on me...."

He said. He tried not to show any emotion in his voice, or his face, but... no matter how much he denied it; He loved being with her.

"Thanks Seto."

"Its no trouble."

He said, paying for the costumes and walking out of the store.

"You guys want to go get some ice cream?"

Tea asked.

"Can't. I've already wasted enough time. I have a company to run. Come on Mokuba."

Seto said coldly. Mokuba smiled and waved back at the group.

"Bye guys. See you all at the fair."


	8. Admit It

**_--Mori is back with another Chapter. Sorry It is so short, though. I'll try to make the next few chapters much longer. I have a few anouncement to make. First, I want all of you to go and read my profile, I have a section labeled Possible Fanfics and I need feedback on that section. E-mail me or tell me in the reviews. Second, REVIEW!!!!! Third, It is now REVIEW REPLY TIME!!!!_**

Mukyuu Tenshi- Yah, they are adorable, aren't they? ♥sigh♥

KatrinaKaiba- Thanks for teh compliments. I plan to keep updating this often. Even though the next update may take a while. It's an important chapter and I want it to be perfect.

meheeners- If you have 170 reviews then I'm sure you deserve them. Also gives out earplugs I GET FAN ART SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . I'm so happy. I've alwways wanted fanart and now SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Big Hugs to all My lovely reviwers.

Signed Chocolate Mori. . --

Chapter 8 : Admit It

"I vant to drink your bloooooooood."

Mokuba hissed at his brother in the limo. He had plopped in a pair of fake fangs and had put white makeup on his face to make him look pale. Seto smiled over at his little brother. In addition to his prince outfit and his crown, Seto wore a mask. A thin mask, like the kind they wear at masquerades. If the press found out he was going to the fair....He shuddered at the thought. He had even thought about not coming at all, but.. he had promised and Seto Kaiba was a man of his word.

"We're here Seto!!"

Mokuba squealed as they pulled up to the fairground entrance. He shoved his older brother out of the car and dragged him inside. _Memo to Self._ Seto though. _No more sugar for Mokuba._

"Hey, Look, There's Astrid. OVER HERE ASTRID!!!"

Mokuba shouted. Seto turned to the direction Mokuba was facing and soon found who he was looking for. He could see Astrid's wings from here and as she turned around. She looked even more stunning now, well, at least Seto thought so. She had put on a very small amount of makeup, just some blush and eyeliner, but it made a big difference. She had accented her eyes with glitter and her brown hair fell down in cascades around her face. She beamed at them and headed their way.

"Your highness."

She said mockingly, giving a curtsey in front of Seto. In return, Seto took her hand a kissed it.

"My lady."

He said smoothly. What compelled him to do that? He did not know, but..... _She tastes good...._ Once again, he gave himself a big mental slap. He was here out of obligation, just because he had promised Mokuba. No other reason. Nope.

"Come on, Big Brother. Let go on the roller coasters!!!"

Mokuba cried, grabbing both of them by the hands and dragging them to the roller coaster. Seto's face paled, as they got strapped in to the coaster. He looked to his right, over at Mokuba and he was fine. He looked to his left, at Astrid; she was exited. He gave a deep breath and felt the coaster lurch forward.

-----------------------------

"Never......... again......"

Seto said. He felt light-headed and wobbly. Astrid grabbed onto his arm.

"I guess Seto's stomach couldn't handle the coaster, eh Mokuba?"

She mumbled over to Mokuba as the guided Seto to a bench. Mokuba giggled at her comment, but tried to stifle it before his big brother would notice.

"No more...roller coasters...."

"Alright....There is plenty of other stuff to do, Big Brother."

Mokuba pulled his brother up, obviously considering they had sat down long enough. They began to walk through the fair, watching the people in different costumes around them. Astrid stopped at a stand.

"Look at that adorable Blue Eyes."

Astrid said, pointing a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie to Mokuba.

"Big Brother could probably win it. He's great at games."

Mokuba said proudly, looking up as Seto.

"Five balls."

Seto said, taking the hint and slapping the money on the counter. The man gave Seto five Tennis Balls. Seto took aim and tossed a ball. It hit a larger target, but not the small one that corresponded to the Blue Eyes. He tossed a second one and it hit another target. He grunted softly. He tossed a third, another even larger target was hit. _Fourth Time's the charm.._ He though. He looked over at Astrid, she watched him expectantly. _This one is for Astrid._ He tossed the ball and it collided straight with the small target. He almost fell back as Astrid flung her arms around him joyfully. She pulled away, beaming up at him.

"Can I do toss the last ball?"

She asked. He nodded and she picked it up. She took aim and tossed it. It hit another of the smaller targets head on. She jumped for joy. Seto smiled. Her happiness was contagious.

----------------------------------------

The three had walked away from the game stand with a Harpie's Brother doll, a Koumori Dragon Figurine and the Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie. They could have had more, but they exchanged the four small ones for the two other toys.

Astrid snuggled happily against the Blue Eyes.

"Thanks so much Seto!!!"

She said, giving him another hug. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was Yugi and the rest of them, all in their respective costumes.

"Hi guys!"

Astrid said, moving over to greet them.

"Hey, Where'd ya get dat Blue Eyes?"

Joey asked her, giving her a hug, something that (for some reason) made Seto clench his fist.

"Seto won it for me."

She said. She was now excessively cheerful. Seto smirked over at Joey, who seemed taken aback by this fact.

"Did you ride the Anaconda?"

Yugi asked, conveniently changing the subject.

"Unfortunately, yes.."

Seto replied.

"It was AWESOME!!"

Mokuba and Astrid said in unison. Well, they had enjoyed it at least.

"What else have you done?'

Tea asked.

"Nothing else, except for the plushies."

Astrid replied, hugging her Blue Eyes tight.

"They let go have some fun!!!"

Mokuba exclaimed and once again dragged them off to who knows where.

----------------------------------------------------

After the Ferris wheel, the Blender, the Slingshot and countless other rides, the group had decided enough was enough and stopped at a small café right outside the grounds. Everyone in there was in costume as well, so they did not look at all out of place. The waiter led them to a large table near a stage and the dance floor. The band had not arrived yet, but the instruments lay on the stage, as if longing to be played.

"That was the best Halloween EVER!"

Mokuba exclaimed. Astrid nodded as she gave her Blue Eyes another squeeze. They gang piled into a large booth and a waiter came and took their orders. He did not mess up, so Seto didn't scream at him, besides, he was trying to keep a low profile.

They, as in everyone but Seto, began to talk as they waited for the food to come. Seto just gazed absentmindedly at who knows what. Before he knew it, he noticed that Astrid was leaning on his shoulder, still talking to the group. He felt her there and tensed up. She was so close to him. No one ever got close to him, but this time he didn't push away. He felt.....He didn't know what he felt, but.... He didn't want to push away. The food arrived and Astrid straightened up. They ate, Seto stayed in silence the whole time, as always. Towards the end of their meal the band arrived and began to play. By the time they ended desert people were already on the dance floor.

"Lets go dance Yugi!"

Tea exclaimed, taking Yugi out to the dance floor as a fast paced song began to sound. Mokuba looked over at Seto and nodded his head towards Astrid. Seto gave his brother a disbelieving look, but then remembered how Astrid said she didn't really dance. That meant she'd probably say no. Towards the end of the fast paced song Seto decided to ask, just to get Mokuba off his back.

"May I have the honor of a dance, my lady?"

He asked, in the same mock voice as when they had greeted each other at the beginning of the night. To his surprise though, Astrid smiled broadly.

"I'd love to, your highness."

She said, leaving her Blue Eyes on the chair and walking out with Seto. Mokuba winked over at him and he gave a long sigh.

The band began to play a fast-paced salsa song. Astrid placed her hands in his and they began to dance.

Seto had learned how to dance from all the corporate balls he had attended. Astrid seemed a little clumsy at first, but she soon got the hang of it. She moved smoothly with the music. Seto twirled her and rolled her close. She was right against him, he could smell her fragrance now. _Oranges.... _He thought to himself as he dipped her.

"I though you didn't dance.."

He muttered to her as they glided across the dance floor.

"I just never had anyone to dance with..."

She replied simply. The song came to an end and polite applause erupted for the band. The band soon began to play a slow song. Astrid moved in close to him and placed her arms around his neck. They swayed to the music calmly. He placed his head on hers and could her whispering the lyrics.

"Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars......."

_She has a lovely singing voice._ Seto thought. He began to sing along, not really knowing he was.

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore...."

They swayed to the music, back and forth. He felt her weight upon him. He never thought, he'd feel so comfortable around anyone, not since Gozaburo.... The song ended and he looked down at her, she smiled broadly up at him. Once again she became caught up in those swirling orbs of blue.

She leaned in towards him.

He leaned in towards her.

She could feel his breath.

He felt her scent once more. _Oranges..._

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder, which caused him to turn around. He had half a mind to knock the living daylights out of whoever had interrupted them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

It was the kid from art class, Dimitri was his name, I think. Astrid got a good look at him now. He was not bad looking, no, but he crept her out.

"Actually we do mind."

She replied, rather snappily. He scowls slightly and stomped away. Seto turned back to Astrid.

"Didn't know you had it in you.."

He said as they began to sway to another slow song.

"I don't. Never liked snapping at people like that, makes me feel guilty."

She muttered.

"Even though he deserved it.."

Seto added which made Astrid giggle. If he just hadn't interrupted... Seto heaved a long sigh. _Why am I thinking these things anyways?_ He asked himself as he led her back to the table of now astounded teenagers.

"Looks like Kaiba's melting."

Joey muttered to Yugi. Mokuba beamed up at his older brother.

"Time to go home Mokuba. It's already late."

Seto said, his little brother getting up as he spoke.

"You need a ride Astrid?"

Mokuba asked, handing her the Blue Eyes. She nodded and went to say goodbye to the gang.

"Don't let Kaiba pull anything funny, k?"

Joey muttered in her ear.

"Alright..."

She said as she retreated. Seto called the limo and Seto opened the door for her.

"Ladies first.."

He said jokingly. Astrid smiled and slid into the car, Mokuba followed then Seto. The ride was silent and they soon reached Astrid's house. She got out of the car.

"Thanks for coming Seto. See you at school. Bye Mokuba"

She said, clinging to her Blue Eyes as she disappeared into the house. She had rushed, since they could hear the Aeli's pacing all the way from outside. He wished she had stayed.

----------------------------------

Seto sat in his limo and Astrid in her room, both engulfed in thought. (( Italics are Seto's thoughts and bold are Astrid's and the Bold and Italics are both.))

_Why does she have such an effect on me? Why can't I be cold with her, just like I am with everyone else? _

**How can he have such an effect on me? I feel so.... Wonderful when I'm with him.**

_No wonder she likes to sing though. She has a lovely voice._

**I wonder why he never sings. He was a great voice.**

_She said she never had anyone to dance with. Who wouldn't want to dance with her is my question?_

**I wonder where he learned to dance so well. He's probably danced with a ton of people; he's really good.**

_And she is so beautiful._

**And he's so handsome.**

_And we were so close. I could feel her perfume. Oranges. Absolutely intoxicating.._

**And we were so close, his cologne was so...... intoxicating..**

_I almost kissed her._

**He almost kissed me.**

_Why did I think it?_

**Why did I think it?**

_I wanted to kill Dimitri when he interrupting us._

**I wanted to hurt Dimitri for butting in.**

_I wanted to kiss her. To taste her again._

**I wanted to kiss him.**

_**Wait!! Why am I thinking these things. Could it be?**_

_**Am I in love?**_


	9. The Loft

**_--I'M BACK!! Sorry the Chapter took so long. I had, and still have, a dreadful case of writer's block, so if this chapter sucks, that's why. I would like EVERYONE (Yes, You too.) to go and look at my profile, specifically the Possible Fanfics section. I need to know what people want to read! OK!!!!!!!!!! Also, I like e-mail, so e-mail me. Now It's REVIEW REPLY TIME!   
  
KatrinaKaiba: I hope now is soon. .   
  
Mary: Why thanks for the compliments. Compliments make Mori's ego go BIG!   
  
meheeners: FANART! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! This is another short chapter, so I'm glad you guys don't mind the shortness.   
  
Freak09: Yes. Dimitri is stupid. (Kicks Dimitri)   
  
Mukyuu Tenshi: I feel warm and bubbly too!! .   
  
I'd like to give a big thanks to Jenny and Kristin who bugged me into finally finshing the chapter and an even BIGGER Thanks to Damien, The Best Guardian/Muse EVER!!--  
  
_** Chapter 9: The Loft

"Gardner?"

"Here!"

"Kaiba?"

Mr. Kiran was taking role one bleak Monday morning, somewhere in Mid-November. The windows were slightly frosted over, making the class look exceedingly darker and more depressing than a normal math class. Astrid looked up at Mr. Kiran when he called Kaiba's name. She looked to his seat. Empty.

"He's at a meeting, sir.."

She uttered softly. This was true, he had told her before hand and she had volunteered to bring him his homework at the end of the day.

"Very well.."

Mr. Kiran mumbled slightly as he made the entry into his computer. He finished roll call and went on to ranting about linear equations and other such nonsense.

_I'm sure Seto's meeting is more interesting than this._

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the KaibaCorp conference room, Seto found himself surrounded by business associates and employees. One of his own was giving a small presentation on their progress over the past year.

_I'm sure Astrid's Math Class is more interesting than this._

He thought to himself as his employees talked about income and expenses and other such nonsense. He pulled himself back to the real world as the speech came to a close. A round of polite applause followed it. Another employee stood up and began her speech. Kaiba drifted off again until he heard his name called.

"Mr. Kaiba? Do you agree?"

"Yes. Yes. Go On."

He said, waving her off. She looked very pleased with herself and she continued lecturing the group. _I wonder what the heck I just agreed to..._ Kaiba wondered to himself before having his thoughts drift once more.

--------------------------------------------

_That had to be the longest meeting....._

Kaiba said, sitting in his office maybe 6 hours later. He wasn't sure; he had lost count at about 3 hours. However he was able to fire two of his employees for messing up during said meeting, so it hadn't been a total waste. He heard a knock on the door and growled. _Who is it now?_ He asked himself.

"Come in.."

He muttered, looking away from the door and typing something on his computer as his secretary walked in.

"Misstterr KKKaiibbaa?"

"Get on with it and stop stuttering!"

"Yyess Mmmisterrr Kkkaiba. Ttthere is a ggirrll herre tto see yyou, bbby the name of Assttrid. SShhe doess nott hhave ann appointment and shhe hass refused to leave, even after I told herr you were in a meeting..."

Kaiba's head shot up. He shot a glare to her.

"Why'd you keep her waiting then?! Let her in!"

He declared impatiently. The secretary gave a small yelp and hurried off. Kaiba gave a small sigh and slumped down into his chair. He heard his door open and Astrid stumbled inside laden down with book and papers. Her face was not even visible under the pile of work. She heaved it on to Seto's desk and gave a long sigh.

"Sorry I couldn't visit and bring something nicer than homework."

She muttered, looking around the room. It hadn't changed much....

---------Flashback----------

"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL. YOU EMBARASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE COLONEL."

An older man stomped around the office, in a fiery rage, while a small girl cowered in a corner. The hem of her dress was ripped.

"I KNOW THEY TEACH YOU HOW TO WALK IN THAT SCHOOL, YOU MUST BE DOING IT WRONG!!!"

"I'm...sorry....Kaiba....."

The girl muttered softly, her large brown eyes brimming with tears.

"AND YOU WILL CALL ME FATHER, UNDERSTOOD. IT IS NOT PROPER TO CALL ME KAIBA IN FRONT OF MY ASSOCIATES."

He shouted, tossing an empty glass of water at her. She gave a small yelp as the glass shattered on her shoulder causing several small cuts.

"Yes....Father....."

-----------End Flashback-----------

"Astrid?"

Astrid came back down from Cloud nine after hearing her name.

"Yeah. Sorry Seto. Drifted off, even though I should have gotten enough sleep during Mr. Kiran's class."

She gave a giggle and Seto even cracked a very small smile.

"So All this is just because I missed one day??"

Seto asked, gazing at the new pile of papers on his desk.

"This huge stack is Math, that smaller one is Science, and that one is History."

"No English?"

Seto asked, sarcastically, still gazing in awe at the amount of work he had to make up for just missing one day. He now wondered how Astrid had not gone into a nervous breakdown after missing a week of school.

"The only thing Mr. Anderson **_((Yes. Yes. I know. Blatant Matrix Rip off.. I suck at names..))_** told us to do for homework is to be paired up. He said we'd be doing some acting."

"I suppose I'll do it by myself."

Seto said, turning back to the work on his laptop.

"Of Course not, unless I have to do it alone too. Hope you don't mind, but I told Mr. Anderson I'd be your partner."

"Oh.."

Seto replied simply. He was almost 100 percent sure that other people had asked to be partners with Astrid, but she still stuck by him.

"Well, I'll be off then. See you later Seto."

Astrid said, walking out of the office, with a much lighter load now that she had dropped off Seto's work. He gave a small sigh as he heard the door shut behind her. Ever since the first day he met her, he could not bring himself to be cold to her, as he was with everyone else. Why? He had been taught to not show emotion, to not trust anyone. She had brought his defenses down. She had done what no one else had done before. She had brought back just a sliver, a small fraction of.. himself.. BEFORE Gozaburo..... He placed his head in his hand.

_He was no better with her than with me.....yet..... he didn't get to her. She really is amaz...Work.. Yah.. Work... Need to get back to work...._

Seto shook his head and looked up at his computer, then at his homework. He let his breath out in a long sigh. _Maybe I need a vacation......._

------------------------------------

"So you will have to practice a comedic sketch and a dramatic one, you will have to know both by heart, so rehearse them both. You will only do one, but I won't tell you which one you get to do, so you must know them both well. Now that that is cleared up, we will begin our lesson on....."

Mr. Anderson began his lesson on sentence structure and proper use of punctuations. Astrid rolled her eyes as he droned on and on. She glanced over to Seto and got his attention. She began moving her hand like if it was talking and mouthing 'blah, blah, blah'. She stopped quickly before she could get caught and began giggling slightly. Seto gave a small sigh, before turning back to Mr. Anderson. All his classes were so dull. He was snapped back to reality as Mr. Anderson began handing something out.

"These are your scripts. You will have to have these memorized by next Monday."

He said, handing them each their scripts. Seto didn't even glance at his as he stuffed it into his briefcase. He'd worry about that later. The bell rung and Seto stood up. Astrid rushed out of the classroom, smiling over at him as she left.

"See you at lunch Seto."

He gave another small sigh. She was really something, wasn't she? He trudged of to the gym to get changed for PE.

------------------------------------------------------

Today was CO-ED PE. The boys and the girls would be doing relay races. Kaiba was leaning against a tree, looking very bored as they picked out the teams. He was assigned to a team and, unfortunately, Carina (the girl from History class) was on his team as well. He cursed to himself as he saw her walking over to him.

"I see we're on the same team, Kaiba dear."

Seto seriously wanted to punch the living daylights out of this girl, but he just ignored her and began to follow the group to their starting positions.

"That offer for taking me out for ice cream is still open, darling."

She stated, but Seto had heard the go and was already halfway around the track by the time she finished the sentence.

-----------------------------------------

Seto strode silently towards the school grounds. He was in view of the tree and Astrid below it. She waved over to him and he gave a nod of acknowledgement. He was soon seated beneath the tree, and was already pulling out his laptop.

"You really need a vacation, Seto."

He looked up at her and gave her a short glare.

"You have to remember, you're only 16."

"17, actually.."

"When was your birthday?"

Astrid asked, seemingly worried.

"October 25th.."

"Well why didn't you tell me, I would have gotten you something."

Astrid exclaimed.

"I don't like people fussing over something as trivial as that."

"Don't be silly, Seto, well Happy Belated Birthday."

She mumbled and pulled out her lunch, chicken noodle soup, in a canteen to keep it hot. She poured her soup not the cup/lid, then pulled out another cup and poured some soup in there as well. She handed the soup to Seto.

"It's cold out..."

She said, as she took a sip from her cup. He held his own cup in his hand and closed his laptop. He lifted up the cup and breathed in the aroma. He took a small sip. He suddenly felt all warm inside. _Good Soup.._

"We should meet up one day to rehearse those English things."

Seto nodded in agreement as he took another swig from his soup.

"Maybe at my house, we'll have less distraction."

"You mean less chances Mokuba will burst in."

Seto corrected her and she laughed and nodded.

"Is tomorrow good for you Seto?"

"Tomorrow then.."

------------------------------------------

Seto stepped out of his limousine. He looked up at the house in front of him and began to stride towards it. He reached the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Aeli standing there in an apron, covered in flour.

"Hello....."

She said, questioningly.

"I'm here to see Astrid."

Seto stated. A look of comprehension dawned on Mrs. Aeli's face.

"Come in. Come in. Astrid is upstairs, on the third floor."

She said, letting him inside. He stepped inside the house. It wasn't large at all. Just tall. It was very welcoming with bright colors on the walls and flowers and all sorts of pretty things. Mrs. Aeli strode off back to the kitchen as Seto began to climb the stairs.

He reached the third floor, or more like, the attic. He looked around. The walls, instead of being bare wood, were white plaster. All over the walls were pencil marks. Drawings..... of Duel Monsters..... From the Dark Magician to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the walls were all covered in Duel Monsters. Right now they were simply pencil sketches, but one or two were finished, fully painted version of the monsters. Seto glanced over to once corner of the room, which he noticed, was all in color. The drawings there were not Duel Monsters. They were little chibis. There were 7 and they were, from left to right, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Astrid, Seto and Mokuba. Seto looked at his own chibi form. It was half smiling, half smirking down at Astrid, with a chibi Mokuba clutching his arm.

He scanned the room again and he found Astrid, sitting cross-legged in front a half-painted Kuriboh. He began to walk over to her but he bumped into a desk. Papers began to fall onto the floor and Astrid turned around.

"Seto!"

She exclaimed joyfully and began to get up. Seto, meanwhile, was picking up the papers he had moved. He picked up one and it actually made him crack a small smile. It was a man, very stern, very cold, in a business suit. It reminded him of Gozaburo, but the man had horns and a tail. In the bottom right-hand corner there were words scribbled on it. _The Devil wears a Business suit. _He replaced all the papers on the table and looked up to Astrid. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she was wearing a large shirt, it looked like a circus tent on her. It was dropping on one side, so it hung of her shoulder. She smiled up at him, like she always did. She didn't know how she drove him wild....

"So you want to start now?"

She asked; he nodded in agreement. She began shuffling through the papers on her desk as he pulled out his script. She led him to the center of the room, which was free of any desks, paint, brushes, etc. The light from the one window streamed down on the stop where they stood.

Seto opened up his script.

"Lets do this one first.."

He said before he began looking over it. He nearly dropped it once he read over the lines. That was..it was..

"You start I guess....."

Astrid said, obviously rattled by the script as well. E heaved a deep breath and began to read his lines.

"They came for me today..."

"And?"

"They gave me a choice."

He moved in closer to Astrid, as the script instructed. They were now face to face, so close that she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"I could kiss you once, and have my life ruined forever, or never see you again."

He leaned in towards her. The script read '_Kiss_'. Half of his mind was screaming the same thing, while the other half was rambling on about not losing his composure because of a silly girl. They were now so close that he could smell her aroma once more. _Oranges..... _He was so con....WHAT THE HECK!!!!

Seto had taken long enough, Astrid was standing on her tiptoes, her lips on Seto's. His eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had done, but as he felt her so close, he gave in and began kissing her back. It was as if they melded together and nothing would tear them apart.

They did, however, break apart. They were both gasping for breath and Seto saw that her cheeks were very red. She cleared her throat and read her next line.

"You shouldn't have chosen that..."

Seto had difficulty reading his lines. He wanted more, but fortunately the script had covered that as well.

"I did not chose, for kissing you once would not be enough."

He said as he went in for another kiss.


	10. All In Favor of Stabbing Carina

**_--HEY ALL. It's Chocolate Mori again and I'm bring you a new chapter of The Kaiba Name. Please, please don't hurt me because of this chapter, ok... I also want EVERY SINGLE ONE of you to go check out my new story "Fear Itself." Enough of that, now it is REVIEW REPLY TIME.  
  
riverkid2- I know, isn't it adorable? Seto and Astrid sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
  
Freak09- I UPDATED. :P Sure hope you could wait.  
  
KatrinaKaiba- But I like my Cliffhanger. I should have more, don;t you think? :P  
  
Jenny116cn- HUGGLES FOR JENNY!!!  
  
winner- You flatter me. :)  
  
meeheeners- No problem with the fan art. I don;t mind waiting at all. I'm EXTREMELY Arachnophobic myself so I can relate. Thanks for the tip.  
  
shinoa Yuuki- I HAVE BEGGERS AND FANS. I feel so special.  
  
Also, all you reviwers, If you know a song who's lyrics you think relate to the story and that you'd like it to be used in a special MUSCIAL CHAPTER, then post the title and artist when you review. WHo knows? I might use your song. :) Well This is Chocolate Mori, signing off.-- _**  
  
Chapter 10: All in Favor of Stabbing Carina..

Seto and Astrid broke apart once more. Seto's brain was working hard to try to turn back on. Had he just? He had.... He looked over to Astrid and saw that she was looking down to the floor, embarrassed, and was blushing furiously. He was trying to understand why? Not why had he done that, but why had he enjoyed it?

He had enjoyed every second of it. He enjoyed having her so close to him, he enjoyed running his fingers through her hair, he enjoyed kissing her.....

"We.... should rehearse the other script.."

Astrid mumbled, picking up her own script from the floor. She had dropped it while they were.... They had kissed. Seto looked over at her again and noticed that she was licking her lips, now that he thought about it.. so was he. He stopped as soon as he noticed this. _Even though she does taste good...._

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------

The performance in English went on without a hitch. Seto and Astrid performed the comedic one. Astrid easily got into character and Seto pretended to be mildly interested, for the sake of their grade. They had barely spoken to each other through the day and neither had mentioned the kisses up in the loft. While Seto was still trying to deny his feeling for Astrid, She was trying to muster up the courage to ask him if he had been acting or not. Either way, they were both very confused.

Seto watched the clock eagerly in History class. _3.....2.....1.. **RING!!!!**_ The bell rung loudly and the students hurried from the class. He caught a glimpse of Astrid heading outside as he fixed up his things.

A familiar stench reached Seto's nostrils. It smelled like expensive, but very nasty, perfume, and too much of it at that. _Carina._ He heaved a sigh and began to head to the door.

"Kaiba darling!"

He heard her calling and he quickened his pace. He felt her hand on his arm and his temper flared. _How dare she touch me? How thick is this girl?_ He turned around and fell right into Carina's trap. She had been waiting her face right where Seto's would be once he turned around. She caught him off guard and kissed him on the lips. He was furious! An instant later he pushed her off, she had a triumphant smile on her face.

"So what do you think about ice cream NOW, Kaiba dear?

"I think all that hair spray has rotted away your brain, hag!"

He retorted, leaving she with a sort of shocked look on her face. Kaiba whipped around and saw a pink and blue blur rush out of the room. He walked out into the hallway, feeling very dirty. He walked down the hall and soon saw the same blur running down it. _Oh No....._ He recognized it as Astrid. She had seen that.. He began taking longer strides towards the girl and soon caught her by the arm. He turned her to face him and he saw, she was crying. She looked away from him quickly.

"Astrid....."

"You are a great actor, Kaiba."

She said, wrenching her arm from his grasp and walking away.

Seto just stood there, lost for words. The way she had said Kaiba.... She said it like it was the dirtiest word in existence. It made him feel like the dirtiest thing in existence.

Seto Kaiba watched her walk away, and the wall of ice that had just begun to thaw, reforming around his heart.

----------------------------------------------

"Big Brother, look, It's Astrid."

Mokuba cried out on the limo ride home.

"She's...crying."

Mokuba added.

"Pull Over!"

Mokuba shouted to the driver.

"Don't!"

Seto replied quickly. Mokuba looked up at him, confused. There was a look on his brother's face. The kind of look he had, before Yugi had beaten his brother at Duel Monsters. A cold, unfeeling look.

"But...she's crying Seto...."

"It's none of our business."

Seto said coldly. Mokuba looked over at him again. This was awful.

"Did you two fight?"

There was silence. Mokuba took that as a yes.

"What happened Seto?"

"It isn't important."

Seto replied gruffly.

"She's your friend, Seto."

Mokuba muttered as Astrid ducked out of sight. They were nearly home now.

"I don't need friends. Friends are just a burden, a weakness."

The limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion.

"So what am I? Am I just a burden?"

Mokuba asked his brother angrily. Seto looked over to him and saw he really meant it.

"I thought you were changing Seto, and I was half right. You are changing, but you're becoming just like Gozaburo!"

And with that Mokuba stormed out of the car leaving Seto alone and confused for the second time in the past half hour.

-----------------------------------------------

Seto sat in his office, working on a new version of the duel disks. He found it very hard to work, however. He kept hearing Mokuba's shout of "You're becoming just like Gozaburo!"

"Am I becoming like him?"

He asked himself, perching his chin on his folded hands. He gave a long sigh. Mokuba was mad at him, Astrid was mad at him. He was alone. If she would just given him time to explain....

"I don't need her.."

He said, trying to convince himself it was true. He tried to go back to work, but his thoughts kept revolving around her. Memories of the time they danced came flooding into his mind. How he had held her so close. How he felt her orange scent on him, even after she had left. She tasted like oranges too. If that scene up at the loft had never happened, things would not be this complicated. If he had never met her, things would not be so complicated. If he had never been kind to her, on that first day they met.

_Maybe I just need some sleep._

He thought to himself. He closed up his computer and started off towards his room. He saw Mokuba's light was on and headed for the room. He couldn't take Mokuba being mad at him. The door was slightly ajar, a small sliver of light crept onto the dark hallway from it. He pushed it open slightly and saw Mokuba, fast asleep on his bed. Seto walked inside and tucked him in, ruffling up Mokuba's hair before turning for the door.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo."

He said as he flipped the light switch and shut the door behind him.

"Me too, Big brother..."

---------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba stood in a large entrance hall. He looked down at his clothes, a purple tunic and cape. Servants and Slaves were bustling around him.

"Open The Gates!"

"The Pharaoh has nearly arrived."

He watched as they pulled the large wooden gates open. He closed his eyes at the blinding sun, and when he reopened them he could see the silhouettes of several men on horseback. One shadow seemed familiar to him. It approached him and he took a bow.

"Welcome Back Pharaoh."

He said, getting up from his bow. He looked at the pharaoh, then his eyes wandered to something, or someone behind him.

A girl with untidy brown locks, ragged clothing and an uncanny resemblance to Astrid was leaning over the Pharaoh. She seemed to be unconscious.

"She..?"

"We found her in the desert, passed out. Could you take her up to the guest chambers, High Priest?"

Seto gave a short nod and took the girl from off the horse. He carried her bridal style through the long corridors and winding passageways of the palace. Before arriving at the guest chambers he heard mumbling, and looked down at the girl he was carrying.

"Ow.....My head....."

She mumbled, not yet opening her eyes. She began to open them slowly and realized someone was carrying her. Her eyes grew wide and in a move not expected by Seto she failed out of his arms and fell to the floor. She shuffled away from Seto as fast as she could. He tried to approach her, but she would try to back away, the fear in her eyes quite obvious.

"Please don't hurt me...."

He heard her whisper.

"I won't.."

He replied and tried to move in closer but she backed away again. He had half a mind to leave her here when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the Pharaoh. The girl's eyes grew even wider as she saw him and she bowed low to the ground, not saying a word.

"High Priest?"

"She awoke and fell from my grasp. She seems to be quite scared."

"I see..... My suspicions may be confirmed...."

The pharaoh walked over to the girl, who was still bowing low to the ground.

"You may rise."

The girl lifted her head up slowly, twice as scared as she was before.

"What is your name?"

"A.....Atinka, My Pharaoh."

"Very well, Atinka. Do not be afraid. My caravan found you in the desert and brought you here, you are safe."

Atinka gave a small nod and noticeably loosened up.

"Thank you, My Pharaoh."

"High Priest Seth will escort you to your room, all right."

"Yes, My Pharaoh. Thank you."

The girl gave another small bow as the Pharaoh departed and got up slowly. She moved slowly up to Seto and looked up at him, still scared.

"Do not be afraid ..I will not harm you."

"I know...."

She replied as they began walking once more.

"Then why do you act so scared?"

"Because I have greater things to fear, High Priest."

They reached her room and she walked inside quickly, before Seto could ask any more questions.

-----------------------------------------------

The dreamscape changed for Seto. He was no longer in Ancient Egypt, but in his seat in Math Class. He looked up to the head of the class and saw Mr. Kiran introducing Astrid. She took a seat next to him, smiling broadly. He just ignored her. He saw a note land on his desk. He opened it up and read it.

"_Hello. My name is Astrid, but you knew that already, didn't you? What's your name?"_

He looked at her, bewildered. She just smiled warmly back at him. He shot her a cold glare and crumpled up the note. _I don't have time to waste on Silly Girls._

He looked over at her again and saw her frown and turn back to her schoolwork.

-----------------------------------------------

The dreamscape changed once more. He was surrounded by shadow, complete and utter blackness. There was nothing, nothing, except that light in the distance. He ran towards it as he got closer and closer the form of a girl, not just any girl. It was her again. She just smiled at him, as she always did. He walked towards her, towards her light. He stepped foot inside her spotlight and her face changed instantly to a look of fear. Her light began to fade, as if the darkness was consuming it. She looked around frantically, terrified. A cold, deep laugh echoed through the darkness. Seto recognized the cackle immediately. _Gozaburo....._ And out of the shadows he came. He grabbed Astrid's wrist and she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Seto began to charge at him, but an invisible barrier stopped him from going anywhere. He pounded on it as he watched his stepfather take her away and the further she got, the darker it became until once again he was engulfed in shadows. The cold voice spoke again from the shadows, uttering only two words.

"She's Mine....."


	11. Unlike Him

**_--Hey all, I'm back. Sorry for the delay with thios chapter.First I had writer's block, then I got this dreadful cold, but the chapter is here now. Also, no review reply time. Too many reviews, it would take up to much space, but yes I do read every single review I get. Don;'t think I don;t appreciate all you guys reviewing my story, cause I love it when you review. I know half the people don;t read this anyways, so I'll just leave you with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.-- _**

Chapter 11: Unlike Him

"Seto!! SETO!! Seto, WAKE UP!!!"

The younger Kaiba shook his brother violently, the look of fear apparent in his eyes.

"SETO!!!!!!!"

He shouted once more, which seemed to wrench the blue-eyed millionaire from his slumber. His eyes flew open and he shot up from his bed so he was now sitting. His breath was harsh and Mokuba noticed the sweat drops that hung abundant on his brother's forehead.

"Mokuba? What are you....."

"You were shouting Seto, you sounded really scared...."

Mokuba cut him off. He opportunely left out the part about how he was shouting out Astrid's name.

"Just a bad dream...." _Or Three....._

"Are you sure you're ok, Big Brother?"

"Yeah, just.. go to bed, kiddo."

Mokuba nodded and began to climb up onto Seto's bed. He was already fixing up the covers when he noticed his brother's expression.

"Well, you never said which bed."

Mokuba exclaimed cheerfully. Seto just gave a short sigh. He wasn't going to win this argument.

"Good Night, Big Brother."

"Good Night, Kiddo..."

Mokuba snuggled up close to his older brother for warmth and soon feel asleep. Seto had half a though of pulling Mokuba off him, but then he'd wake up. Seto tried to fall back asleep, but in vain. The memories of his dreams were still fresh in his mind.

He looked down at Mokuba, as if to distract him from his own thoughts. He noticed the locket, shaped like a duel monsters card, which hung around his brother's neck. He snapped it open to reveal a picture of a young Seto, smiling up at him.

_The last time I smiled like that..... I.. was with Astrid....._

He let out his breath in a long sigh as his younger brother sniggled up to him for warmth. He began to play with Mokuba's hair as his eyes began to lull shut.

_Who needs Astrid anyways? Well..maybe........I do......._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Big Brother locked himself up in his office again.. Well at least I convinced him to not go and work at KaibaCorp. He barely got any sleep last night. He must have gotten into a big fight with Astrid if he starts shouting her name like that..... Maybe I should get her here and they can work it out. Seto needs some friends, no matter what he says._

Mokuba thought to himself as he watched cartoon and the cold Friday afternoon after Seto's troubled night. Mokuba smiled at his idea and rushed to his room. He found the PDA Seto had given him and found Astrid's number listed in it. His smile grew even wider. He reached for his phone and marked her number. His foot tapped on the floor as he waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes. Good Evening. May I please speak with Astrid?"

"Yes I can wait a second."

"Hello Astrid. It's Mokuba."

"I'm Fine. Listen Astrid..... I'm having a little trouble with my math homework and the tutor has taken the weekend off..... SO I was wondering if you could come over and help me."

"Seto is working today....."

"Hey, You're right! It is snowing; I'll send the limo right over then. Thanks a bunch."

Mokuba hung up the phone, a malevolent glint in his eye the whole time. He collected all his math stuff and began to heave it downstairs. He arranged it all in the living room and then started off again. He reached the front door and opened a panel that controlled the doorbell. From the ring it made, to how many times it rung, to the volume. Mokuba turned up the doorbells volume. Hopefully, his older brother would hear it and become curious about who'd be here, seeing as all the maids were taking the weekend off. Mokuba sniggered slightly at his own plan. Now Big Brother and Astrid would HAVE to talk. He paced around the entry hall waiting for.....

_**DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Mokuba had to cover his ears due to the volume of the bell. _Well, I'm sure Big Brother heard that._ He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Astrid, clad in a big poofy jacket. The snow was falling quite heavily now. She stepped inside with a sigh.

"It's freezing out there."

"I bet, come on. We can work near the fireplace."

Mokuba ushered her into the room where he had spread out all his math stuff. They began working. _Come on Big Brother. Come On._ Mokuba heard footsteps on the staircase and gave a silent hurray. Mokuba heard the door open behind him and turned around, painting a look of false surprise on his face.

"Big Brother!"

He exclaimed and rushed over to give him a hug.

"Hey Kiddo. What is _she_ doing here?"

He replied coldly, shooting a cold glare towards Astrid.

"I was helping YOUR brother with his math homework. What are you doing here?"

Astrid replied coolly, looking at Seto with loathing.

"It's my house."

"I thought you'd be at your precious company."

"I occasionally work at home."

"And you're still too busy to help your own brother for a few minutes?"

"Running a company isn't easy."

Mokuba watched the wordplay between them. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._ Astrid picked up her books and began to walk past them. She seemed to be really upset.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. You're a Kaiba."

This comment made Seto snap. He turned around and grabbed Astrid's arm, flipping her around to face him. She showed no fear, as if this had happened to her before.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He hissed at her, every word dripping with venom. She glared at him straight in the eye and for a second he thought he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes, but they were soon refilled with anger.

"Gozaburo always used to do all the company work himself."

This made Seto even angrier. He tightened his grip on her arm and she winced very slightly, not backing down.

"Are you saying I'm like HIM?!?"

"Yes. Just like him in fact. You toy with people emotions, because you're to afraid to feel them yourself!"

"Emotion..."

Seto began. He was going to tell her, what he told everyone else. What he had learned... What he had been taught, but she interrupted him.

"IS WEAKNESS! I heard that from him too. I heard that from him hundreds upon thousands of times. For a while, heck, I believed it. But I was lucky enough to have someone to show me that it isn't true. I thought I could show you, but you're just as emotionless as he is. Admit it. YOU LET HIM WIN!"

With that Astrid wrenched her hand from Seto grasp and rushed outside, slamming the door behind her. Seto stood there for a moment, her words reverberating in his mind. _YOU LET HIM WIN!!!!!!!_ He was so distracted that he didn't see Mokuba run after Astrid. He didn't see the flurry of snow enter the house once the door was opened. He didn't hear Mokuba shout Astrid's name. He just heard those words over and over again.

After his stepfather's death, Seto thought he was gone forever. That he would never bother him or Mokuba again. He never knew how much his 'lessons' had changed him. He never knew that Gozaburo had lived on, in him. He had just ignored anything having to do with his past, and then she came. She knew what he had been through, because she had gone through it as well. She knew what kind of man Gozaburo was and she thought he..... was like that as well..

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!"

Mokuba's shout brought him back to reality. He looked down and noticed his younger brother's pitch-black hair was now almost completely white with snow. He was shivering slightly, even though he had only been outside for a few minutes.

"I can't find Astrid!! There's a blizzard outside and I can't find her!!"

Mokuba shouted at his brother. His voice was full of desperation and his eyes brimmed with worry.

"She'll probably get home fine."

Seto replied, making his sure his cold demeanor didn't waver.

"She forgot her jacket Seto!! She'll freeze out there!!!"

"She'll be fine."

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP, FINE, BUT I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR HER!!"

Mokuba shouted as he picked up his own jacket and rushed out the door once more, letting another flurry of white snow inside. Seto walked over to the door and opened it. He immediately felt a freezing wind whip his face as flakes of snow began to cover him, chilling him to the bone.

"MOKUBA!!!"

He called out, hoping to see his younger brother among the storm of white, but no reply came. Seto began to trudge out into the snow , which was already a good three feet high. _This is a nasty blizzard_. He thought as he called his brother's name once more.

"OVER HERE!!!"

The reply came and Seto immediately locked on to it. He forced his way forward, trying to block the snow from getting into his eyes. He soon found Mokuba's black mop of hair among the sea of white. He made his way to his brother side and looked down to him.

"Let's g....."

"You have to help me get her back in!!!"

Mokuba cut him off. It was then when he noticed that Mokuba was trying to carry a very cold and a definitely unconscious Astrid. He didn't answer Mokuba, but he swept her u in his arms and began to head back to the house, making sure Mokuba was right behind him.

"Put her near the fire!!"

Mokuba exclaimed as soon as they entered the house. Seto mumbled slightly and walked to the fireplace where she and Mokuba had been previously working. He laid her down on a pile of cushions near the fire. Mokuba soon rushed over, draping a blanket over her.

"Y..You Shhould cccall herr pparrentss. Shhe cccan't ggo anywhere wwitth tthisss bbblizzardd.."

Mokuba stuttered, now feeling the full effects of the cold. Seto nodded and took off his trench coat, covering Mokuba with it. He made his way over to the phone and began to dial her number.

"Good Evening Mrs. Aeli."

"Yes the weather is bad."

"Astrid is inside, but she seems to be unconscious."

"A side effect from her stay at the hospital? Oversensitive to the cold? Alright."

"Yes. I understand. Thank you Mrs. Aeli."

Seto hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. Astrid would probably remain unconscious for the rest of the day. After the fight, she had to be operated and it seemed to have left some side effects. For one, she was oversensitive to extremes in temperature, so without her jacket, she probably passed out just a few minutes after she left.

Mokuba would probably catch a cold after being out there in that blizzard. He couldn't have just left her there. _To die?_ Yes.... She would have never made it more than a few hours if Mokuba hadn't found her. Seto heaved another long sigh and began to return to the fireplace.

_I would have just left her to die.... If Mokuba hadn't gone..... She would have stayed there.. _

The more Seto Kaiba reflected on his actions, the more he noticed that he was, in fact, becoming like his stepfather. He certainly would not admit it, but there was a nagging feeling telling him that Astrid had been right.

Mokuba's warm smile welcomed him into the room. He wandered over to his brother's side and sat down near the fire. The younger Kaiba snuggled up against his brother for warmth.

"I think she'll be ok, Big Brother."

Mokuba mumbled sleepily to his brother.

_I hope so....._


	12. Let Him Win

_**--Hey All. Chocolate Mori is back with another exiting (or dull, whichever you please) chapter of THE KAIBA NAME. Sorry this chapter took so long, between school, finals, writer's block, and lots of other things, It took me a while to write this. Besides, it was a very hard chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it. As to not keep you from the story, Review Reply time can be found at the end of this chapter. --**_

Chapter 12: Let Him Win

Utter darkness greeted Astrid the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked around. The windows, which would normally have let the morning sun inside, were blocked up under several feet of snow. The low burning embers in the fireplace gave her a warm feeling and she snuggled under her blanket.

But wait? Where had she gotten the blanket? Where was she? She scanned the room once more and saw the two Kaiba brothers, fast asleep on the floor near the fire. She could not help but smile as her eyes fixed upon the raven-haired Mokuba. He looked so innocent, even more than normal. He eyes moved to the person lying next to him and she could not help but frown. The blue-eyed millionaire looked so calm in his sleep. It completely contrasted his character while awake.

Astrid sighed and snuggled into her covers. She had so many feelings for Seto. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Pity, Love…. Her mind swirled with these thoughts. She was glad she had met Seto. She was sad he had to have been a Kaiba. She was angry that he reminded him so much of her stepfather, who had brought her so much pain. She pitied him for accepting Gozaburo's teachings. She did not know why she loved him….

_Those damn blue eyes….._

She thought as she glanced over to him once more, staring right into those whirling orbs of blue……….

"Seto!"

Astrid gave out a small yelp and stood up. She had not realized he was awake and it had shocked her. Seto shushed her quickly, glaring daggers at her.

"Be quiet. You'll wake Mokuba."

Astrid tried to steady her breathing. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She took a seat on the pile of cushions she had slept on.

"What am I doing here?"

Astrid asked softly, not even looking directly at Seto when she did.

"There was a blizzard; you stormed out. Mokuba found you unconscious in the snow, something about a side effect to your operation."

Seto responded, keeping his voice even and emotionless.

"You could have easily left me out there."

"But we didn't….."

"It was all Mokuba, wasn't it?"

"Yes…."

Astrid hung her head this reply. She stood up and headed out of the room. Seto could not see her face; he just saw her leave the room. He sighed and messed up his little brother's hair. This girl was going to be the end of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, The CEO of Kaiba Corp sat in his desk. The snow was thick outside and the power was out, but the backup generator of Kaiba mansion had kicked in allowing Seto Kaiba to get some work done. The steady clicking of his hands on the keyboard was the only sound in the room.

_Where is she? She could not have gone out. The doors and windows will not even open because of the snow. She has to be somewhere in the mans…._

Seto paused. He felt a presence outside his door. Usually absorbed by his work, he never had this feeling, but now.. He KNEW there was someone outside his door. He waited a few seconds, but no knock was heard, but that presence, that someone, was still outside. He stood up from his chair and began to approach the door. He extended his hand to the doorknob, inches away from it, and the sound of footsteps suddenly reached his ears. He swung the door open and looked down the hall. A piece of some sort of white fabric whipped around the corner and vanished from sight.

He walked towards the corner where he had seen someone turn. The fabric was from a piece of clothing; he knew that, but whose. He reached the hallway only to see the same piece of white fabric, this time disappearing into….. The darkness at the top of the staircase. The staircase that lead to the seventh floor.

Seto reached the bottom of the staircase; his steps slow and forced. The seventh floor. His past, the past he had tried so hard to bury was just a few flights away. He began to turn away, back to the safety of his office. But the person in white…. Slowly, step-by-step, Seto Kaiba began to ascend the staircase into his past.

----------------------

Seto's hand slid across the dark wall in search for the light switch. Flipping it downwards, he looked around as the dim, dusty lights on the ceiling illuminated the hallway. The door at the end of the hallways slammed. But that door was locked, not even he had been able to open it. He walked down the hallway, the only sound he could hear were his footsteps and that of his own breathing. He kept his eyes on the door in front of him, not letting his eyes veer away from his destination.

Every door here held memories for Seto, some more painful than others. He made it to the door and pushed it. It stayed just as locked as before. Had he imagined the figure in white? Had his own imagination led him back to this place? Had his own mind led him back to his past? No. He had seen someone enter this room and he would find out who it was.

He placed his hand on the keypad and typed something in. The keypad blinked red, honked at him, and the door remained closed. But the honk seemed to have woken something inside. There was a rustling sound from inside the room and a voice spoke.

"Mokuba? Is that you?"

Seto felt his heart jump into his throat as he heard that voice. What was she doing here? This hallway was strictly off limits. His fist clenched as he imagined what kinds of things she could be finding out about him, what kinds of things might be in that room.

"GET OUT HERE AT ONCE!!!"

Seto bellowed, making the walls shake and the portraits hung from the move slightly. The door slowly creaked open and Astrid, dressed in a simple white dress emerged from the room, looking very frightened..

"I..I'm here.."

She said softly, sounding, for the first time, genuinely afraid of him, just like his employees, just like the people he defeated in duels. This unnerved Seto, but it did not contain his rage.

"What are you doing up here?"

He asked, trying his hardest not to scream, or burst though that door right behind her. He had to know what was inside. What secrets was his stepfather hiding in there?

"I..was in my room.."

She said softly, but he didn't seem to register it. He pushed her aside and walked up to the slightly open door that had taunted him since his stepfather's death. He pushed it open and saw what was inside.

All his suspicions collapsed into a pile of dust. He saw the lavender walls and bed. He saw the dolls and toys; he saw the picture. This was Astrid's room. It had always been her room.

"Nothing but a room….."

Seto said softly. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and stiffened.

"You aren't the only one who has their past hidden on the seventh floor.."

The hand left his shoulder and he turned around, only to see the white fabric whip behind, yet another door. This one, it just had to be that one….. Any other door but that.

Seto approached the door to his classroom. The door behind which Gozaburo had put him through grueling lessons. The door leading to the room where his life had been changed. This was the door that haunted Seto's nightmares and she had walked right into it. Half of him told him to leave the stupid girl there, but, now, facing this door, his memories, he became aware that that voice was Gozaburo's.

_All this time….. _

"I had let him win…."

Seto said aloud, pushing open the door.

She was there, just standing there, but it relieved Seto to such and extent that it was her and not Gozaburo standing in that room. He walked into the room slowly, looking around. He might still be here, just hiding. He approached Astrid, who was standing in the center of the room, looking all around her. He grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Out.."

He said. He.. couldn't take it. He could not stand this place. He could not take the constant reminder of what his childhood had been.

"We both hide our pasts here. This room made both of us Kaibas."

"I said.. Out.."

Seto growled again, holding her arm tightly and pulling her along, but she resisted.

"This room is what made you what you are! This room made me what I was!"

"OUT!!"

He said, almost dragging her towards the door.

"YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE THE KAIBA NAME….."

She shouted at him, causing him to stop and release her arm. Tears brimmed her eyes and she rubbed her sore arm.

"You can't let a name beat you.. You are Seto. Not Seto Kaiba, but just Seto…."

Astrid said, trying to hold the tears back. She marched out of the room, but Seto caught her arm, gentler this time. Her words were reeling in his head. She had been through this too.

"I don't let anyone or anything beat me.."

He muttered before letting her arm go. She looked back at him and rushed for him giving him a big hug. Seto felt her arms around him and he felt strong, even in this room, where he was the weakest.

"You will not let him win.."

She muttered into his chest, making Seto break into a genuine smile.

-----------------------------

"Big Brother! You found her!"

Mokuba exclaimed loudly as Seto entered the entrance hall. He glomped Astrid as soon as she came into sight.

"Yep. He found me…."

She said, ruffling up Mokuba's hair. As Seto watched the scene he could hear snowplows working outside. He had gotten her back.

_She's still mine.._

_**--It's REVIEW REPLY TIME!!!!!!! Don't you love it? .**_

_**meheeners - I shall wait patiently for the fan art as you wait for my next chapter. Hope you liked this one.**_

_**KatrinaKaiba - You should be more specific than soon next time. So things like this don't happen :P **_

_** riverkid2 - Yup. Seto has issues. Poor guy...**_

_**surfergurl16 - MOKUBA R0X0RZ MY S0X0RZ!!! :P**_

_**shinoa Yuuki - I hope this was eventuful. It was aweful hard to write, as I have mentioned before.**_

_**SirisAnkh - I hope you were able to wait. XD**_

_**SukiLovesAnime14 - I FINALLY UPDATED. WHEEEEEEEEE!!**_

_**Kristina - I also think it is very cool how thier relationship works. That's why I have it that way.  
**_

_** Julianna- I am aware that is how hospitalr ooms work, but in that particular hospital, the first floor is used for operating rooms, hence why the 100's start on the second floor and shhhhhhh The Egyptians didn't know that.. :P**_

_**inuyasha-101-catzrule - Thanks for the compliments.**_

_**Kristy - Yes I've had writer's block and Damien says You're Welcome and he hoped to see that story soon.**_

_** Those are all the reviews for now, post more so I can answer them in the next instalment of THE KAIBA NAME.This is Chocolate Mori, signing out. --  
**_


	13. Coming

_**--**_**Chocolate Mori here. I'm back believe it or not. Superdy-duper sorry for the long absence, but I should be back to writing at my previous pace, if not more. Short chapter for you all. I would have waited more, but, I felt like I needed to let you all know I was still alive.  
**

**No I have not worked at all on Fear Itself and I'm aweful for leaving it like that. I also began to start another project, which I shall keep secret, but all I can say is that it isn't Yu-Gi-Oh related. **

**I'd also like to give HUGE thanks to meeheners, for drawing me some lovely fan art. Check out my profile for the link. I'd also liek to thank all the reviewers for staying with me. Also, Kristy and Jenny for nagging me to no end. Now without further ado. THE KAIBA NAME.-- **

Chapter 13: Coming

Winter Break was a approaching fast and Kaiba Corp was in a scramble to get

The end of year reports done before the holidays. Out of all the employees Of KaibaCorp, none were busier than its young CEO. Blue orbs ran up and down lines of figures and text, rushing though it in a haste. He rushed his fingers through his matted brown hair. Bags had formed under his eyes from staring at the screen for too long. A knock on his office door interrupted his droning thoughts.

"Come in.."

He muttered softly, using this as an excuse to pull his sore eyes away from his work and what a sight greeted them. Astrid had walked in the door, beaming, bundled up in a warm coat.

"No more school, Seto!"

She exclaimed loudly, doing a small victory dance in front of his desk before plopping down on a chair.

"When do you get off work?"

She asked him, staring for a moment at his work on the screen but soon turning away at all the numbers. Math was the last thing she wanted to think about.

"Not for a while.. I have to check these figures…."

Seto replied wearily.

"Come on, take a break. That's what you have employees for."

She put on her best puppy dog eyes and silently begged him to come with her. Seto's mind gave a sigh of relief at the mere thought of rest and his will crumbled under her pleading gaze and before he knew it, we was outside on the streets under light snowfall.

"Lets take you home. You look exhausted."

She said, watching the KaibaCorp limo pull up to them and leaning him inside. They scooted inside the warm car and it set off quickly. It took only about 20 minutes to arrive at the mansion and Astrid pushed him back out of the car and into the house.

"Off to bed with you."

She said immediately, ushering him up the stairs. Seto gazed at her incredulously. She had brought him here to sleep? Torn him away from his work for a nap? By the time he would have retorted, however, she had already placed him in his room and shut the door behind him. His plush bed seemed to call out to him and he couldn't resist the temptation. In one swift movement he was on his bed and in a matter of seconds, he had drifted off to sleep.

The Egyptian sun shone down upon the lavish gardens of the Pharaoh's palace.

Laughter rung in Seto's ears and he looked around for the source of it. His eyes soon feel upon Astrid, playing with a small kitten and a ball of yarn. She acted like a small kitten herself, meowing sometimes in the midst of fits of giggles.A smile creased Seto's features as he watched her. It had only been a week since her arrival at the palace and the young girl had been placed in his care. She would respond to almost no one else. She had a fiery spirit, but such a kind and caring nature. A sort of childish innocence that Seto found quite refreshing. No word had come of her past, and no word of it had been spoken from her. She was a mystery that Seto seemed to enjoy working on.

Seto woke to the warm smell of chocolate. The images of his dream still fresh in his mind, he lay in his bed for a moment. He had dreamt of her again, in the same setting as before.. It was quite an uncanny coincidence.

"Yah.. Only a Coincidence.."

He murmured to himself, getting up and letting himself follow the sweet scent of the chocolate.

Upon reaching the kitchen he saw a feast before him. Fudge Brownies, Hot Chocolate, Chocolate Chip Cookies. Mokuba had apparently gotten out of school and was currently sipping on a mug of hot cocoa.

"What's all this?"

He asked bewildered, approaching the table cautiously, as if the chocolate éclairs would jump him at any moment. Mokuba said nothing, only pointed at a note on the fridge and continued to much on a brownie he picked up. Seto moved quickly to fridge and ripped the note off it. He couldn't help but smile a tiny smile as he read it.

_Dear Seto and Mokuba,_

_Sorry I could not stay longer, but my mother called me back home. I hope you all enjoy the chocolates I made you. Nothing helps more than chocolate when one is feeling down. Try to get some more sleep, Seto. Mokuba, don't eat TOO much chocolate at one time. You'll make yourself sick. Call me once you have a cookie, Seto, I need to talk to you about something._

_Sweetly yours,_

_Astrid._

Seto's small smile seemed to fade at the last sentence. She needed to talk to him? What about? Questions reeled over in his mind as he picked up a cookie and walked to the phone. Munch, Dial, Munch, Dial. Seto savored his cookie as he dialed Astrid's number. Ring.. Ring..

"Hello, Could I please speak to Astrid?"

"Yes, I can wait."

"Hey Astrid. You said you needed to tell me something."

"Yes. I had one."

"They're very good."

"Mokuba loves them too. He can't stop eating."

"So.. tell me now."

"Oh.."

"They just leave you behind like that?"

"Oh.. I see.. Well. If it's alright with you parents.. You can stay here.."

"It isn't a problem.."

"See you tomorrow.."

And with the Seto hung up the phone. Astrid's parents would be leaving tomorrow to go see their family and Astrid wished to stay behind.. She'd be here in the house. All though the vacation.. This was going to be interesting..


	14. Warm

**_--Chocolate Mori here. Sorry for the extreme delay in updates. I've had the most dreadful case of writers block. I'd like to give a big shoutout to all of my lovely reviewers. Despite my slow progress, I do try to update as often as I can for you guys. This chapter contains a bit of fluff, I needed to give these poor guys a break, but don't worry, the troubles will return soon enough. Review Reply time will return soon enough, but I'm sort of updating late at night and my eyes hurt already..  
_**

**_Now the thing is.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO GET SETO FOR CHRISTMAS cries-- _**

Chapter 14: Warm

Seto Kaiba paced anxiously around the entrance hall. He would check his watch at least every thirty seconds, mutter something and continue pacing. Mokuba watched him from the staircase. He had never seen his big brother so nervous, not even when his work got hectic. But then again, this was Astrid. Mokuba began to munch on the cookie he had held in his hand. Astrid sure could cook. He was looking forward to helping her in the kitchen for the time she would be staying here. Maybe not cookies, because they had a huge amount still, but other things would be great as well.

The doorbell finally rung and Mokuba witnessed his brother jump at least 5 feet of the air. Seto straightened himself out, trying to regain his cool composure and strode to the door. He waited a moment before opening it, then turned the knob.

"Oh, Astrid. I'm glad you made it."

Seto said, showing no signs of his previous nervousness. He helped Astrid take in one of her two small suitcases into the house and shut the door behind him. Mokuba saw him give a sigh of relief behind Astrid's back. His brother was such an interesting sight. A nervous wreck one moment, calm and collected the next.

"I'm glad I made it too."

Astrid replied, smiling. She quickly removed her lavender coat. She must have been so warm in that, Mokuba thought. It was one of those fuzzy on the inside coats, as if it was lined in wool. She flung it casually over her shoulder, revealing the simple white T-shirt she wore beneath. She took both her suitcases, one in each hand and began to ascend the staircase. Seto immediately went up behind her and took both of them from her hands.

"I'll show you where your room is."

He said calmly and began to lead her upstairs. She gave a friendly wave to Mokuba as she saw him, but had to speed up in order to keep the elder Kaiba in sight. Mokuba smiled as he walked them leave his sight. He gave one last knowing glance up at the staircase and retreated to the TV room.

* * *

Seto walked silently in front of Astrid, her bags in his hands. It had finally hit him that she'd be here the whole winter break. What would he do with her here? And Christmas.. She'd be here for all of Christmas.. He hadn't gotten her a gift.. Would she get him a gift?

Seto almost passed by the room he was supposed to stop at, but caught himself in time to turn at the right door. He pushed open the door and dropped the bags inside the light blue room they had just entered. Astrid entered soon behind him, flashing him her trademark smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Seto.."

She said, beginning to unpack her suitcase and pack things in the drawers. Seto felt his face grow hot as he swore he had gotten a glimpse of her underwear, or was that just any other piece of clothing. He straightened his shirt, fidgeting and left the room without a word.

* * *

Minutes ticked by as Seto paced downstairs once more, his younger brother watching with a smug expression. He nearly leapt up as he felt a soft hand in his shoulder.

"You look like a caged animal, Seto.."

Astrid said, jokingly into his ear, making his blood pump fiercely. Why did she have to be so close… He turned to face her, conveniently moving a step or two back from her as he did.

"I was just.. waiting.."

He said simply, feeling the warmth he had felt at her touch ebb away. He felt an awkward silence begin to creep up on them, but before it could take hold, Mokuba came to the rescue.

"Big Brother.. Could we.. Could Astrid and I go play in the snow?"

He pleaded suddenly, the boredom overcoming him and making him long to be outside.

"Yes.."

Seto replied simply and Mokuba immediately yanked Astrid from the room, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts..

_I can't believe I'm so nervous. It's just Astrid.. She's just going to be living her for the next two months.. Nothing too important.. Then why can't I relax.. This is torture.. Torture I say.. Cruel and Unusual punishment… I.. I'm going to try to get some work done.._

Seto made a straight face at the end of his internal monologue and set off to his office, where he expected to work, though his expedition was a failure..

The laughter from the snowball fight ensuing below drifted up to his office, urging him to look out the window. He resisted. 10 minutes, and the laughter grew louder and Seto drummed his fingers on his desk. 15, they became entwined with cries of mercy and giggles, causing Seto to shift uncomfortably in his previously comfortable office chair. 20 minutes and he was already downstairs getting his coat.

* * *

In the garden the battle raged on. Mokuba was now cornered by Astrid who was holding a menacing snowball in her hand.

"Surrender.."

She said in a low hiss, her eyes gleaming with a predatory spark that Mokuba had never seen before.

"NEVER!"

Mokuba exclaimed, gallantly and overdramatically, hoping Astrid would lose her fierce composure and giggle, let her guard down, something, but to no avail. She began to close in on him, bouncing the snowball in her palm.

"Then you leave me no choice…"

Astrid said, a smirk on her face as she raised her hand then… SPLATTTT! The snowball in Astrid hand fell to the ground as a snowball hit her on the side of the face. She turned to find her assailant and spotted the imposing figure of Seto Kaiba, smirking down at her another snowball readied in his hand.

"Nobody messes with my brother.."

He said simply and soon Astrid was under attack. With Mokuba and Seto tag-teaming against her they began to push her back, towards a large dip in the snow. Astrid tried to cry out between laughs, but the boys didn't let up. They had her on the edge of the pit now, with a long slope to the bottom.

"End of the line.."

Mokuba said, smiling, snowball at the ready. Seto smirked and laughed, not his usually mirthless chuckle, but a genuine laugh, that caught even Mokuba off guard. Astrid took this opportunity and lunged at Seto.

With a mighty flury of limbs and snow, they both began to roll down the hill, steadily gaining speed as they went. They remained together the whole time, Astrid's arms wraped tightly around Seto, and though he wouldn't admit it, his arms around her. Their descent slowed and soon the had come to a full stop at the bottom, Seto looking down at Astrid, who he had now pinned to the snow.

At that moment, time seemed to freeze. A split second later, their lips had met and despite the cold snow surrounding them.. They were warm..


	15. The Last Straw

_**Chocolate Mori here, finally presenting Chapter 15 of Kaiba Name. I'd just like to say how evil evil evil Hurricane WIlma is, but all is good and we have fanfiction and all is good. Review Reply for this chapter at the end. 3**_

* * *

_ Previously on Kaiba Name: Astrid arrives for her extended stay at the mansion. She and Mokuba get into a snowball fight. Seto interferes. The fight ends with both of them at the bottom of a hill, kissing. Sounds lieka soap opera, doesn't it?_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Last Straw

Hot cocoa followed the snowy battle and an awkward silence filled the kitchen, punctuated only by slurps and chugs of the warming drink.. Seto eyed Astrid curiously, taking a longer swig of cocoa..

What was it about her? What was it in this plain, ordinary girl that made Seto's pulse race and cause him to do such stupid things.. Like kissing her. How stupid had that been, it was the second time already they had kissed and Seto was still denying it. He did not care for her, he did not.. he did not love her.. He'd tell himself this over and over again, but despite all this.. He'd kissed her. He would have never been able to come up with something so absurd.

He cast a glance at her as she took a long drink from her steaming mug.. Her nose was a rosy red from being in the cold so long, and her cheeks were a fierce red, he hoped for the same reason. He couldn't wait for her to leave, so his heart would stop pounding and his mind to stop racing. But then he remembered, she'd be here all Christmas.

* * *

Days, then weeks passed by and on Christmas Eve the decorations halls were decked with tassels, holy and all sorts of other decorations. It had been a arduous game of hide-and-seek ever since the snowball fight, and Astrid was yet to catch up to Seto. She'd sometimes vanish for hours on end, presumably up in her room on the seventh floor, but Seto liked it that way. His mind became clear when she was gone and his pulse returned to normal and he didn't have silly thoughts, like thoughts of kissing her. No.. None of that nonsense while she wasn't around.

But Christmas was coming, and Seto had promised Mokuba they'd all have Christmas dinner together and then they'd open gifts from each other and all that jazz. Seto was dreading the moment. How could he face her after that… that.. He couldn't bring himself to even think it. So as the clock struck 7 and Mokuba's footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs, Seto knew he was cooked. Apparently, so was dinner.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Seto would had enjoyed the dinner Astrid had prepared for them. He would have been savoring the moist turkey, ravaging down mashed potatoes and watching Mokuba drown down gallons of pudding, but these were not normal circumstances.

"Do you like the food?"

Astrid asked meekly as she looked up at him from her meal. Seto avoided her gaze at cost, he wouldn't let her get to him.

"It's alright.."

He said in a very nonchalant manner that made Astrid's shoulders droop and for her to resume fiddling with her turkey. Mokuba, who had just finished his third serving of pudding, exclaimed while licking his lips.

"It's great! Best Dinner ever!"

"Guess my work here is done then…"

Astrid said with a faint, forced smile and began to pile the plates up, taking them away into the kitchen. In her absence, Mokuba shot Seto a very nasty glare.

"Why are you being so mean to her?"

"Why should I be nice?"

Mokuba was about to retort violently when Astrid strode back in.

"Well.. I guess all that's left now is.. presents.."

Mokuba almost jumped up three feet in the air before he dashed off to the heavily decorated tree. Seto felt a pang of what he presumed to be guilt as he trod out. He hadn't gotten Astrid anything.

* * *

"This way you don't have to ask me for all my recipes.."

Astrid explained as Mokuba unwrapped a large hand made cookbook. Astrid's small scrawl filled the pages with cooking tips and tricks along with a load of recipes that included chocolate. Mokuba flipped through the pages, his eyes growing wider and wider until he gave a squeal.

"TRIPLE FIDGE BROWNIES!"

He said and leapt, gave Astrid a hug and sat rocking on the floor, hugging the book to him.. All that chocolate.. soo… good..

"Here's your gift Seto.."

She said, her tone dropping noticeable as she handed a neatly wrapped box, in silver and blue, to Seto. He took it coldly and unwrapped it. A wooden box was revealed, about the size of a card deck. The top was a glittering blue and silver mosaic. A glassy Blue Eyes. She'd obviously made it herself, spending hours putting teach glass piece into place.

"It's very impractical.."

He said simply and Mokuba glowered at him.

"I think it looks great!" He said to a very glum looking Astrid.

"Well.. I.. I'll be going to bed then." She said meekly and began to stand when Mokuba grabbed her hand.

"Wait, but Big Brother hasn't given you his gift yet. Give her your gift, Seto!" He said in an expectant voice, but Seto shrugged.

"Got lost in delivery.." He fibbed and Astrid left the room, while Mokuba just gaped at his cold-hearted brother.

* * *

The dragon on the box glared at Seto as it was perched on his desk that Christmas night. Seto growled at it softly as he typed, and he could have sworn it growled back. He grumbled and began a stare down with the glass dragon, obviously losing after several minutes.

"URGHHH!"

He almost shouted as another wave of guilt flowed through him. It was a nice gift, and he'd gotten her nothing. A tad impractical, a deck box, but she'd tried. He opened the box to see the smooth black velvet inside and his hand went in, measuring how his deck would fit inside. As his fingers touched the bottom, there was a small push.. a spring.

"A false bottom.."

He murmured and pushed down so that the spring popped up, revealing a small white envelope folded inside the hidden compartment on the box. A tidy 'Merry Christmas Seto' was spelled out on the front and as he opened it up, he gaped.

Out fluttered two cards. One, the card from his dream, Love of the Lost.. The other, Atinka The Grand Elemental, her mother's card..

There were few other times where Seto had felt like such a jerk.

He thought hard as he paced around his office. He had to apologize and it had to be big. She'd given him her mother's favorite card. Probably just cause he'd mentioned he liked it, maybe not even that, but she'd given him the two most meaningful cards in her deck. One of which was one of her few ties to her real mother. And they were sitting on his desk right there.

"What do I do.."

He muttered, trying to come up with something that would make up for it. He hadn't gotten her a gift, avoided her.. and.. here it was.

Being adopted himself, he knew how much an item from ones real parents was worth, and though he had none, he knew that if he did, it'd be more valuable than anything. Even his Blue Eyes. He'd never give it away unless..

Damn.. she.. loved… him.. Double Damn.. She did and he.. he…

Even his mind was tongue-tied.

* * *

I'm sorry were not words that typical came out of Seto Kaiba's mouth and as much as this girl drove him completely insane, he wasn't going to change all that much. He had to do this smoothly, subtly. The Seto Kaiba way, if there was such a thing.

No shouting, no ignoring, but no begging either. He was walking a thin line right here. How to do this so that both Astrid and his pride would forgive him? He pondered.

And pondered..

And pondered some more.

When his brain grew sick of pondering, he growled and stormed off. He'd confront her and make things up as he went, yah. That would work. Well, it would have if Astrid had been in her room, or Mokuba's, or on the seventh floor, or in the kitchen. In fact.. she wasn't anywhere.

* * *

Well, not anywhere inside Kaiba mansion anyways. Right after the gift giving, she'd picked up her jacket and luggage and left the mansion as soon as possible. Anger fluttered in her mind as well as sadness so that everything was a great big flurry of.. well something very confusing, she could say that. The only thing that was clear was that this.. this was the last straw. No matter what she felt.. eh he was just beign an overall jerk to her and.. she didn't have to take that.

Two street corners down, she called Tea from a payphone, fumbling with the coins as she dialed the number hastily.

"May I please speak with Tea?"

"Oh Tea, thank gods, it's you.."

"I.. need a place to crash."

"No… well yes, but no, he hasn't hurt me."

"I'm at the corner of 34th and Vine.."

"Thanks.. thanks so much.."

And with that she hung up. It wasn't long before Joey pulled up, Tea in shotgun and hurried Astrid into the car, speeding her away from Kaiba mansion.

* * *

_**It's now REVIEW REPLY TIME! Fear it!**_

_**Wishinstahhz: Well thanks for the compliment. I hope my ego doesn't explode.. Jenny, if your reading this, make sure my ego doesn't explode. **_

_**Sailor Elf: Sorry dear, but no more fluff for a while. Seto must be miserable from time to time. Cause the author says so... >3**_

_**chocolatelover1: Thanks for the tips, but I figured out what to give him. Cheesy and lame, but the false bottom makes it less impractical. The cards just killed him though. XD**_

_**Fae Black: But I like random.. Ask anyone. I really like random.. **_

_**Ocean-Poweress: So short, yet oh so meaningful. Thank you.**_

_**Fire'sMistress: DId I keep you waiting? If so sorry, if not well.. sorry anyways. I think this ending is slightly more evil though.**_

_**Elfdragon12: They do make an adorable couple. It's a shame Seto ahs this terrible case of Foot-In-Mouth disease. Lots of guys I know have it.**_

_**meheeners: snug! As a matter of fact, I've never honestly been in snow to long. I went skiing once, but that's about it. **_

_**CRAZYABOUTANIME: luff! I took your advice and put a short summary of the last charpter up. Ya happy? P**_

_**SirisAnkh: Well, here's your update. Hope you were able to stand me taking so long.. again..**_

_**darklight03: I think all of us have to agree on that. I wonder if he's that cute when he's drunk...**_

_**kristinmendible: snuggle!glomp!luff Here's the chapter. I hope it kills all those boring hours up there.**_

_**xMizzxBx: Nope, soryr didn;t last. Story ends here. Just kidding though. Of course it will last. This is fanfaction. They have to get a semi happy ending after lots and lots of traume and torture. It's how it works.**_

I hope you've enjoy tonight's REVIEW REPLY TIME!


	16. A Love Lost

_**Chocolate Mori here with another chapter of Kaiba Name! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, I know I am the few moments I have to write it.**_

* * *

_In the Previous Chapter: Christmas arrives and Seto pulls a.. well. a Seto and doesn't get Astrid a gift and just a general jerk to her. She gave him her two most valuable cards, but after having just about enough of his atitue, leaves. She is currently with Joey and Tea at Tea's place._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16: A Love Lost 

"And that's what happened.. I'm probably just overreacting." Astrid said as she sat up in Tea's room, Joey having snuck up the window to join them without her parents knowing.

"No, you're not. He was downright cruel. I would have left too, if it were me." Tea said nodding, Joey doing so as well and he casually draped an arm around Astrid, allowing her to lean on him as she sighed.

"I just.. I dunno what I expected. This is how he is. Who was I to think I could change it?" She said and dug her face with a groan into Joey's chest. She was rather oblivious to the fact Joey was rather enjoying comforting her, but she simply needed someone to cuddle with at the moment, especially seeing as Seto wouldn't as much as look at her, let alone return her feelings.

Joey gave an annoyed snort. "He's just a jerk. Don' give 'im the light of day, k? All he's done is bug ya."

Astrid nodded grimly as she huddled up to Joey. He didn't give her the warmth Seto did, nor did her mind go all fritzy. Some Christmas this was turning out to be.

* * *

Alright. So.. she was gone. No big deal, right? Well, yah, it was a big deal. He'd lost her. She'd left and he hadn't gotten a chance to do whatever the hell it was he had been about to do.

He had to find her and confront her. How dare she leave. How dare she.. A little voice in the back of his head told her she had good reason to leave, but still, how dare she.

Before he told her off/did whatever it was he was going to do to get her to forgive him, he had to find her. But how..

His stomach lurched at the thought.. If she'd run away, she'd prolly go to a friend's. Damn.

"Yugi?"

"Yah, it's me."

"Yes. I know it's late…" His tone was becoming very exasperated.

"No, I'm not challenging you to a duel."

"The 'deal' is that Astrid is….. missing.."

"The mutt is where with her!"

"Don't worry. I won't kill him…." _Just maim him._

And with that he slammed down he receiver and stormed of to Tea's house. If he had been angry before, steam was fuming from his ears now.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Astrid woke slowly, yawing. Something had woken her, not that she knew what. She cuddled up to the big warm thing snoring next to her, trying to fill this big cold space in her. Her attempt wasn't working out too well.

She heard a tap on the window. That's the noise that'd woken her. It was probably the tree branch outside Tea's window tapping against the glass. She looked over and fumbled away from Joey in shock and they very angry face of Seto Kaiba glowered at her from a tree branch outside the window.

Mind you, he had no clue what had driven him to climb up the tree to see her, but he had done so anyways. The window narrowly missed his head as it was flung open.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, gaping.

"Coming to get you.." He replied, as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"What makes you think I'd come with you?"

"What makes you think I'd give you a choice.."

Astrid huffed at him and slammed the window in his face, purposely moving up to her sleeping bag, and consequently Joey, and lying down. Seto fumed and gave up on tapping, downright pounding the window to get her here. This of course had been a bad move as it woke Tea, who yawned and grumbled.

"What's all the racket about?" She asked, starching her arms and looking at the digital read out of her clock in disdain.

"Seto's in your tree." Astrid replied simply, trying to ignore the pounds.

"He's what?" She said, looking over and gasping. 'He is!"

"No duh.." She rolled her eyes, upset that he'd come all the way here to bother her. She was sick of being the shy little girl around him. She was gonna stick up for herself, damnit. She could do it. She had been raised a Kaiba, after all.

After 2 more minutes of pounding, it finally ceased and Astrid sighed, both in relief and disappointment. She had wanted him to leave, but.. he's given up so fast. She was about to fall back asleep when the phone rang, waking Joey in the process.

"Huh wha?" He said blearily as Astrid reached up to get the phone that was near her.

"Gardener Residence, How may I… SETO?"

"What are you doing calling at this hour of the night?"

"I'm not going back!"

"I'm plenty comfortable here. It's a lot better than that glass cage you call home.." Her tone was icy, though she didn't really mean what she was saying. It was the anger of it all finally getting to her.

"No I'm not going to…." She trailed off. "What about the box.."

"You.. You do?"

"I.. No.. Just cause you said you liked my gift.. I'm not going back there."

"Psh.. I'd love to see you try.."

And with that she hung up. The nerve of him, trying to force her, then bribe her into returning. 'I'll make it up to you' Pshh.. Maybe if he'd said it more humanly instead of in that cold, angry voice he kept using towards her, she might have believed it. But he was just as cold, just as.. as heartless. Joey was wide awake as was Tea, just watching their kind and gentle friend turn into an angry beast, a transformation they'd never expected to see.

"Let's go back to sleep." Astrid almost barked, puling the covers over her head and trying to use that as a shield from their open-mouthed stares.

* * *

That's it. That's it. He gave up. She was so stubborn when she wanted to be. He'd even offered to make it up to her, though he'd kept his tone level. He couldn't go all mushy on her… like he'd done before. DAMNIT! Things were so complicated. He was back in Kaiba mansion, which already felt cold in her absence and he cursed, loudly. He gave up. He didn't need her. And with that though, he marched up to his room, took a pair of sleeping pills and was out like a light.

* * *

The much too familiar Egyptian dreamscape surrounded Seto as he watched Astrid ride away, aside another man. The Pharaoh was at his side, watching them depart as well. When they were only but dots on the desert dunes, a servant rushed up to them, breaking Seto's lonely reverie.

"The Roman.. send note.." The servant panted out.

"What business do they have? We have already given them what they wanted."

"The Roman country.. has no prince."

Seto froze, his mind placing the pieces together. If the Romans had no prince, then the man whom Astrid had ridden off with was neither Roman nor a prince, which led him to one conclusion, which the Pharaoh thankfully voiced.

"Then she's in danger! Rally our best trackers, hunters and horsemen. We have to find them before it's too late!"

Seto turned to the Pharaoh and was about to speak, when the man interjected.

"Go. Go find her." Seto didn't need anything else to be said.

Getting the fastest horse he could, Seto set off early, ahead of the group, riding away to where the men had taken Astrid. How could he have been so foolish as to have let her go? He'd get her back and she'd be safe, but by Ra he had to hurry. He gave his horse a Heeya! And it sped up, galloping as fast as its legs would take it.

Hours of riding late, an oasis came into view among the barren desert. It wasn't the water that drew Seto to the place. He felt nothing but a desire to find Astrid, not even thirst. But the caravan stopped there and the voices he heard.

"They're so gullible. Gave you away so easily too.."

"Get your hands off me!" Seto's blood ran cold as he recognized the second voice as Astrid and rode as fast as he could to the oasis, following the voices.

"Just trying to make you last moments enjoyable.."

"This is less than enjoyable, so just get it over with.." Seto could see them now. Astrid tied to a large palm with a circle of men around her, the false prince in the center with her.

"As you wish.." He said and Seto almost fell off his horse. A shink of metal and then the cool, calm silence that could only mean death.. "NO!" He couldn't help himself from uttering the cliché saying. The men heard his voice and began to scatter. Unsheathing his own sword, he strode to the false prince, trailing behind as they all fled. Seto's rage fueled him and he caught him the collar and wordlessly stabbed him through the heart.

"We'll meet again.. And I'll kill her again.." Seto felt nothing, empty as he watched the 'prince' fall limp to the floor.

Seconds later, he had removed the dagger from her and was holding Astrid gingerly in his arms. "Don't die.." He pleaded as he felt her life slipping away as he held her.

"Don't cry, Seto.." He heard her say. He hadn't noticed his tears, nothing else really mattered at the moment. "We'll meet again.. The gods will reward us.. and we'll be together again.." She tried to reassure him as resounding gallops were heard behind him. The Pharaoh and troops had arrived.

"Don't die.." He repeated and looked down at her and to look away. Her body went limp in his arms and her warmth faded. She was gone…..

* * *

Seto Kaiba awoke in a cold sweat. Had he just dreamed Astrid's death? No.. He… He couldn't have. He breathed heavily, rushing finger's though his matted hair. One thought was clear in his bleary mind, he needed to get Astrid back. He didn't know why this dream compelled him so, but just, the foreboding feeling he got from it, was too much of a bother. She was already starting to hate him, and that wasn't going to help. He'd get her back and she'd be safe, but by gods he'd have to hurry.

* * *

_**And now it's REVIEW REPLY TIME!**_

_**Wishinstahhz - Yes, it will. My ego is rather volatile. But yah, Astrid really cares about him, but well, he has a hard time showing it.**_

_**Fire'sMistress - He's going to try some really dumb things in order to get her back. I mean.. really. really DUMB things.**_

_**AngeGardenvoir - 0-o well.. uh.. thank you..**_

_**chocolatelover1 - He will do something to make up for it, not before he does a few rather desperate and rather dumb things.**_

_**darklight03 - She's to angry to cryy right now. XD**_

_**Kristin - -pounce!hug!luff- Damien say hi and to get your botty back down here! **_

_**Clo-Clo-chan - Thankies.**_

_**CRAZYABOUTANIME - you have no idea how hard it is. NO IDEA! **_


	17. The Pony Express

_**Chocolate Mori here with another chapter of the Kaiba Name. I know I do take forever between chapters, but I am trying to get back into a schedule to provide you guys with more steady updates. It's not like I spend my time doing homework anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Review Teply time, from here on out, will eb placed at the end of chapters as to procide much quicker access to the story I took so damned long to write.  
**_

_**So without any futher ado, I prsent The Kaiba Name, Chapter 17.**_

* * *

Previously Seto goes to Tea's house to try to get Astrid to come back to the mansion. He fails miserably and goes back home, resolved to just forget about her. His plans are disrupted, however, when he dreams about Astrid's death back in egyptian times.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Pony Express 

It was very out of character for Seto Kaiba to care, at all. It just wasn't him. It wasn't like him to listen to dumb dreams either, but he here was with the paranoia that danger, or worse, death would fall upon Astrid. His mind had just derailed from all sense of logic and was now struggling with trying to find a way to get her back.

He stopped his pacing around his room and took several deep breaths. He had to think.. logically. What could he do to get her back in the house?

"You're leaving a mark in the carpet, Seto.." Mokuba piped in from behind his portable gaming system. Seto looked up, snapped from his thoughts and glanced behind him.. The carpet fibers were started to fade and jut out at odd angles along the path he had been pacing. His feet stopped and he groaned. How could she do this to him? How could he worry so much about her?

"Why don't you just apologize?" Mokuba spoke again, which made Seto arch an eyebrow.

"Apologize for what?" He asked. What did he have to apologize for? She was the one who had stormed out. She was the one who had him worried sick. She was the one who kept making his world all topsy turvy. She was the one who should apologize to him.

Mokuba paused his game and looked up at his brother in disbelief. His brother could be thick sometimes but he never imagined it to be to such an extent. He shook his head and returned to his game. A question like that.. How was he even supposed to answer something like that.

Seto groaned, tossing himself down onto a chair, his fingers shoving themselves into his chocolate locks. He could run a company with an iron fist, he could make duelists shake at the mention of his name, he was a multi-millionaire at the age of 17, but he couldn't understand women.. It's very rare to find a man who can..

But Seto Kaiba was trying, you could give him that. His mind was working hard, gears turning g trying to think up a solution, or even a reason to why she was so angry.. To why she had left.. He racked his mind again, what could have made her want to leave.. Could it have been because he hadn't gotten her a gift?

Yes.. Maybe that was the problem, so if that was the problem, then getting her a gift would be the solution. "What kind of things do girls like?" He asked his brother, who had his tongue between his teeth, his face set in concentration as he worked his way through his game. "Well, flowers and jewelry and horses and rainbows and.. you know.. girly things.." He replied knowingly.

Seto couldn't say he knew much more about women than his brother, so he'd have to take his word for it. Flowers, they were to cheap and he didn't think Astrid was the type of girl who'd want something too lavish or expensive, especially if it wasn't just the right piece of jewelry, which he hadn't yet found. He couldn't quite get her a rainbow, so that left….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Curled up in her sleeping bag, Astrid feigned sleep, as she had most of the morning. Joey had left earlier, as to not be found by Tea's parents.. She'd heard him go through the window. Tea had left the room as well, going downstairs to eat breakfast which left Astrid alone with her thoughts..

He could have slapped herself.. She'd fallen for him.. Him.. A Kaiba.. She should have known this would happen.. She should have known. She'd given her heart foolishly to the very thing she had been running from most of her life and now he had shattered it.. She had tried to warm him, she had hoped that maybe she could be the one to help him, as the Aeli's had helped her to break free of the Kaiba name.. A tear tricked down from her closed eyes.. She realized.. She couldn't help the man she had fallen in love with..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast had settled in Astrid's stomach as she leaned back on a cushion in Tea's room, the TV before her flashing and exploding with sounds of war.. _Nothing like some violence to help you when you're blue.._ She thought idly, sighing.

Joey had dropped by again earlier to keep them company and he was now engrossed into the movie, his attention focused entirely upon it. Tea, who had little to no interest in these kinds of movies was on her bed, science book open before her as well as notes scattered around her.

Astrid was the first to notice the sound of the phone ringing at her side. A tank exploded on screen, bring forth a loud whoop from Joey. Tea's brain was to set on thermochemistry to notice the ringing so Astrid was the one who reached over ad brought the receiver to her ears.

"Gardner Residence, Astrid speaking. How may I… you again?" Her eyes seemed to steel over slightly as she recognized the voice on the other side. She hung up, not letting him continue with what he was saying.. She couldn't let herself be wooed by him, not as he was.. He was a Kaiba and she had vowed a long time ago to stay away from them, to never become the cold, calculated Kaiba she once was.. The cold, calculated Kaiba that Seto was now.. Deep down, she was scared that, like Gozaburo, Seto may force his habits onto her and with her feelings for him, she'd be unable to stop him…. He was a Kaiba and she was scared of that..

The phone rang again and Tea picked up, noting the distressed look on her friend's face.

"Hello, Gardner house.. Stop calling will you!"

"No. I don't think we will!" She said angrily to the voice on the other line and hung up as well.. Astrid looked over, knowing well who it was.. "What did he want?"

"He wanted us to look out the window for some reason.." She said, turning back to her work. Astrid looked out the window from her seat and saw nothing.. What.. harm would it do.. to just look out. Curiosity was getting the best of her.

She stood and peered out the window, seeing nothing. Gazing down through the tree branches though she stopped. She flung open the window and poked her head out to get a better view. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Below the tree, in his usual trench coat, looking like his usually self, was Seto. But at his side was a very unusual sight… a pony.. The reigned were gripped in Seto's white knuckled and Astrid could see by the look on his face that he felt simply appaled to be so near such a cutesy thing.

"What.. What's with the pony?" She called out the window. She could almost see the viens pulsing in his forehead..

"It's your gift.. I.. It was late.." He said in forced calm.. A pony.. He was starting to see what a bad idea this was.. he pony was nibbling n his trench coat now.. She wasn't saying anything.. He'd made a fool out of himself. She didn't like it and there was no hope at all. He'd make due without her, he had before. "Sorry.." He grumbled and began to turn away, the pony following toe.. Dumb girl, dumb pony..

He didn't see her look of shock, or her leaving the window.. Joey was now peering out, snickering loudly, but Astrid was rushing down the stairs.. He.. He had apologized.. He had said he was sorry and that was something a Kaiba would never do.. Hope was restored within her. He wasn't just a Kaiba, he just had a hard time realizing that he wasn't.. She couldn't give up on him, not after this..

She burst out the door as Seto was handing off the pony to a handler who was leading it back into the truck. She rushed for him and caught him, giving him a warm hug from behind. Joey's laugh could be heard above, his face was priceless.

"Thank you, Seto.." She said, her voice muffled by his coat.. He had apologized and that was all she had needed.. She could still help him.. She could help him break free of the Kaiba name and that was what she needed to remember.

His face was shocked, but inside he was so smug as he felt her arms around him. His lips quirked into a smirk. _So all she wanted was a present.. Well that was easy..

* * *

_

_**And now it's REVIEW REPLY TIME!**_

_**BlueMeteorGirl - He's very thoughtless sometimes, what can I say.. and about Astrid dying well.. I would tell you what I have planned, but then I'd have to kill you. >3**_

_**Wishinstahhz - Thanks for the compliments.. I am pretty sure egos can explode, or at least get really big.. Trust me I know from experience. XD Hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**_

_**CRAZYABOUTANIME - Uh.. faster update times? What does that mean?**_

_**darklight03 - Here's another Kodak moment for you. Seto Kaiba with a pony.. People do wierd things for love..**_

_**Hailey - Nope, definately not the last chapter... You're suspicions may or may not be correct about Dimitri, but like with BlueMeteorGirl, if I told you I would have to kill you. Though I can tell you that if all goes well with this fic, there may or may not be a sequel which may or may not g more into depth about thier past lives. You have heard nothing..**_

_**Fire'sMistress - I reiterate the I'd have to kill you points from above. I can't tell you if Astrid if to die yet or not. But yeah, Seto does do some dumb things, and then he thinks he was right.. All eh needed to say was sorry, the pony had nothing to do with it, even though I can't stop laughing at the mental picture it creates..**_

_**Clo clo-chan - I wrote extra slow, just for you. P**_


	18. Important Author's Note!

Chocolate Mori here with an important author's note. 

I've been getting a lot of PMs lately about whether or not I'll be continuing Kaiba Name and the answer is, that I honestly don't know. I've run into a major roadblock in the story, but, due to the demand I've gotten and the pestering of friends(Yes, I'm talking to you Jenny and Shilan..) I've decided that I will at least try to continue.

As for ideas, since, as of this moment I have none, I turn to you, my reviewers to help me. That's right. I'm going to be taking reviewer ideas and quite possibly using them in the fanfiction! Any and all ideas are appreciated, even the silliest of things could spark inspiration and set me off on a 20 chapter writing spree!! One never knows..


End file.
